Traditions of the Heart
by Platypusgirl
Summary: Several years after the end of the war the gang must reunite again to help Zuko fulfill a Fire Nation Tradition. Will they succeed and what will happen if they don't. Pairings: Aang/Katara, Sokka/?, Toph/?, Zuko/?, Iroh/? Hey Iroh needs some love too.
1. Iroh's Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last air bender

Before reading you should know that it is six years after the end of the war.

"We got mail, Sokka!" Katara yelled through the small house she shared with her older brother. From the back Sokka came running towards Katara with a large smile plastered across his face.

"Is it from Suki?" Sokka asked excitedly.

"No." Katara said slowly opening the letter. Sokka's face fell but his smile returned as he thought of who else it could be from. Katara saw his mind working and decided to let him guess for a little while, so she laid the letter on the round table next to the door.

"Well it must be from Dad." Sokka said confidently. Katara smiled.

"Nope."

"Toph?" Sokka tried again.

"Nope."

"Aang" Sokka said scratching his chin thoughtfully. Katara just shook her head at her brother's forgetful silliness.

"Why would Aang write us a letter? He lives across the street." Katara said picking up the letter and playfully whacking Sokka on the head with it. "I'll give you one more guess."

"Ok….hmm. I got it! Is it from Zuko?"

"No. You were close though. It's from Iroh." Katara said opening the letter and reading over its contents. Sokka scratched his head.

"Why would Iroh send us a letter? His house is only a ten minute walk from here."

"That's because he didn't send it from his house. He sent it from the Fire Palace. Remember he's been on vacation for a week now. Listen to this…" Katara said moving over to sit on a floor matt in the sitting room which was the largest room in the house. It was decorated with Southern Water Tribe decorations and weapons to remind them both of home. Sokka followed suit and sat down next to her taking a side the letter to read along with her. The letter was written in fine calligraphy.

Dearest Friends,

I hope this letter finds you all in good health. I am writing to you on behalf of Fire Lord Zuko. There is a delicate matter in which we could use your help. As you may not be aware it is tradition for a Fire Lord to marry by their twenty third birthday. Lord Zuko's twenty-third birthday is eleven months from now and he has, as you know, not yet taken a wife. We all believed that Mai would become Fire Lady but since that is no longer the case we are desperate to find a woman of noble blood to fill the position. Lord Zuko would like to expand the search to the other nations but we have run into some problems. All the families who originally offered their daughters to wed Lord Zuko have declined our invitations to the Fire Nation because of fear for their daughter's safety. Therefore; Lord Zuko has decided instead to travel to visit the families, who have agreed to accept us as guests. We wish you to join us on this journey. I can not go into anymore detail but if you will meet with me in three days at the Fire Palace I will explain further. I hope to see you all there.

Love,

Iroh

"That kind of sucks he is being forced to marry a stranger." Sokka said taking the letter from Katara and reading it over again.

"Yeah, and it's only been a few weeks since the break up with Mai." Katara said putting her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands.

"Well maybe news of this will shake her out of whatever caused her to break it off and she'll run back to him" Sokka said. He handed the letter back to Katara and stood up. "We should go see if Aang got a letter too." Katara nodded her head and followed Sokka out of the house. The cool morning air felt good on her dark tan skin but Katara knew it would be deathly hot by mid day. She could feel the humidity in the air like a heavy blanket enveloping everything. 'Another lovely day in Ba Sing Se' she thought as they reached Aang's house. It was smaller then their house as Aang lived alone but it was still very nice. Green trim over tan stucco as was the style in Ba Sing Se. Almost every house looked the same. Sokka reached Aang's door and gave a hearty knock on the elaborately carved wood. The siblings knew Aang would most likely still be asleep this early and Sokka would be too if Katara didn't wake him every morning he thought bitterly as they waited for Aang to answer the door. Sokka was about to knock again when he heard noises from inside the house. A few minutes later a very groggy Aang answered the door.

"What time is…" YAWN "it" Aang said rubbing his gray sleepy eyes.

"It's seven am. I'm sorry we woke you up." Katara said stepping forward to give Aang a kiss on the cheek. Aang smiled at her as his sleepiness left him slowly.

"It's all right I should get up early today any ways. I've got some packing to do." Aang said looking over his shoulder into his house. When he turned back around he was met by slightly confused expressions.

"Where are you going?" Sokka asked before Katara could.

"Oh! Didn't you get a letter from Iroh? I got mine yesterday evening." Aang said

"Yeah, we got ours this morning. How did you get yours last night?" Katara asked with an amused suspicious tone.

Aang just shrugged it off. "Yu, the postman, told me that the post office usually gets mail delivery in the evening then they distribute the letters to the public the next morning. But because I'm the Avatar they think every piece of mail I get is highly important so they run it out to me as soon as they get it. I've told them they don't have to do it but they don't stop."

"Hn. Well it's a perk I guess." Katara said raising an eyebrow and smiling. Aang moved aside to let his friends in. The house was minimalistic inside with only the items the group had collected in their travels. In the sitting room was the red jeweled monkey statue Iroh had gifted Aang for his one hundred and sixteenth birthday. Aang's old blue flier sat in the opposing corner. He had long grown out of it having shot up to be five feet ten inches. Directly across from the front door a painting of the Sokka dubbed "Aang Gang" was hanging on the wall. The painting had been commissioned on the day of Zuko's coronation and everyone in the group had received one. Katara smiled every time she saw it which was often since hers hung in her room just above the table that held the water skin she used during their travels all those years ago.

"So I guess you're going then." Sokka said as if it weren't already established Aang was planning on it. Katara turned away from the painting still smiling.

"Yeah. Of course I'm going. What about you?" Aang asked looking between them. Sokka gave Katara a pleading look. Katara thought about it for a second, looking at Sokka, the painting, and then at Aang who gave her a heart melting smile.

"We're going too." Katara said smiling brightly. "After all it's about time for a reunion."

"Great! I'll start packing." Sokka said running back to their house. As soon as Sokka was gone Katara walked up to Aang and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She looked up into his grey eyes before he leaned down to kiss her gently. It still amazed her how tall he had grown. Puberty had done them both well. She filled out into a curvy woman of twenty with her mother's looks and he became tall and muscular man of eighteen. Her favorite part was how he didn't grow out of his baby face good looks. He even kept himself clean shaved and bald just like he did when he was younger. Girls flocked to him like flies but he was all hers. Katara beamed at this thought and kissed Aang again before laying her head on his firm muscular chest.

"We should pack. I would like to leave by tomorrow morning." Aang said nuzzling Katara's hair. She giggled at his affection but nodded in agreement.

"I'll go to the market to get food for the journey. Is there anything special you would like me to pick up?" Katara said. Aang thought for a second then kissed Katara again and said, "I'd like some prickly pears."

"Ok. I'll get you some. I'll come over later to see if you need anything else." Katara said accepting one more kiss from Aang. She slipped out their embrace and allowed her hand to slide down his arm as she walked toward the door. They held hands for a few seconds smiling at each other lovingly then Katara let go and headed back to her house to start packing.

I hope you enjoyed chapter one. Please review and feel free to give me suggestions for up coming chapters.


	2. Breakfast and Dinner

Ok here it is hot off the press, Chapter 2. It's a lot longer then the first one and hopfully better since I tried not to write most of it at 3am. Also check out chapter one again I did some editing since there were glaring errors. Also I have trouble writing in people appearences so if anyone wants clarification on them dont hesitate to ask. Kataang Forever don't worry the break up story will appear in chapter 3. One more thing! The name Aihe is pronounced Eye-heh. Happy reading.

I do not own Avatar the last airbender.

It took only a day and a night to reach the Fire Nation and most of the time was spent playing pi sho or watching the clouds. Appa was in his element during the trip since he had to be stabled while in Ba Sing Se. He enjoyed whenever Aang had to go on long trips. It was dawn when they reached the Fire Palace. The sun made the buildings within the palace gates, glow as it came up over the horizon. A feeling of welcoming familiarity swept over the travelers. Something they never thought they would feel about the Fire Nation.

"I almost forgot how beautiful it is here. Especially in the morning." Katara said sleepily as she hung her right arm over the side of Appa's saddle. Aang look around at Katara and smiled as he watched her use her hand to play with the air rushing past them. On the other side of the saddle Sokka snored loudly with his head propped up against the side, a small sliver of drool ran out the side of his mouth. Aang chuckled to himself at the sight. It was just like old times even their clothing remained relatively the same. Though now Aang wore a full monks robe complete with an air pendant. Katara wore a blue tunic with lovely scroll work along the bottom edges of the skirt. She had fur lining her raised collar and shoulders but her pants and shoes were like the ones she wore when she was young. Sokka wore clothing just like he had when he was younger only his hair and face showed his age. He kept his wolf's tail but the rest of his hair had grown down to the top of his neck. He looked like Hakoda but his cheek bones were less pronounced. He kept himself clean shaved but was fiddling with the idea of a beard. A few minutes later they landed in a beautiful garden just inside the palace walls. Guards approached surrounding them. A small group of guards from inside the palace made their way over to Aang.

"Good morning, Avatar Aang." The lead guardsman said bowing deeply.

"Good morning, Shinze." Aang said recognizing the gray haired man with whom Aang had had many a game of pai sho while visiting Zuko.

"Fire Lord Zuko has been expecting you. Appa is welcome to stay in the garden or if you would like we have his usual stable awaiting him." Shinze said smiling. Aang climbed off Appa who gave a roar before lying down in the grass. Katara and Sokka laughed at Appa's obvious decision.

"I think Appa will be fine here." Aang said chuckling as he helped Katara down. Sokka climbed down after throwing their bags over the side.

"Then I will escort you to the dining hall. The maids will come for your things. Breakfast is about to be served." Shinze said before turning around and walking back into the palace. The trio followed closely behind. It wasn't long before they were in the stately dining hall. The table was bare except for the very end. There sat Zuko and Iroh chatting happily with breakfast foods of all kinds in front of them. Iroh had not changed at all in those six years though the length of his beard was periodically known to. Zuko was the same height as he had been before making Aang the shortest of the young men and Sokka the tallest. Zuko hair had grown his hair down to the middle of his back as was style worn by most Fire Lords before him. Though that one piece of hair that hung forward would never be tamed. He had just started to grow a goatee giving him an unkempt look. Shinze stopped at the other end of the table, drawing the two men's attention.

"Excuse me Fire Lord Zuko. Avatar Aang and his two companions have arrived." Shinze said gesturing toward the trio with his hand. Zuko and Iroh smiled brightly and stood up.

"That will be all Shinze. Thank you." Zuko said polity. Shinze and the other guards left the room. "Aang, how are you?" Zuko said walking over to Aang with his arms out stretched, Iroh followed behind him.

"I'm doing well and yourself?" Aang said embracing his friend before they held each other at arms length.

"I have been better." Zuko said honestly. Zuko then turned his attention to Katara, releasing Aang who in turn greeted Iroh with a hug and a handshake. "Hello, Katara." Zuko gave Katara a hug and a kiss on the cheek then moved on to greet Sokka with another hug.

Iroh gave Katara a hug after Zuko released her from their embrace. As they pulled away form each other he said, "Katara. My, you grow more beautiful every year. Is Aang still procrastinating in asking you to marry him?" Katara giggled and nodded at which Iroh made a huffing noise looking in Aang direction. Aang blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"He will one day, Iroh. If he doesn't ask me, I'm going to ask him." Katara joked. At that everyone laughed. Iroh gave Katara a kiss on the cheek and moved over to greet Sokka.

"So tell me Sokka. Are you hungry?" Iroh said after giving him a hearty hug. Sokka was about to answer when his stomach spoke up for him. Everyone laughed and Iroh patted Sokka on the back, "Well good. We have too much food here for just Zuko and me. Please join us." With that everyone sat down to breakfast and ate well. They talked about old times and current events in everyone's lives. Then the subject turned to a certain earth bender and Sokka realized she should be there with them.

"Speaking of Toph, where is she?" Sokka asked taking another bite out of his rice ball.

"Oh! Miss Be Fong will be arriving this evening, along with her newest bodyguard." Iroh said cheerfully. Katara felt bad for Toph as they all did. Even after Toph returned home a hero, her parents refused to see her as anything more then a helpless blind girl. Toph was then given a bodyguard to protect her. Katara had lost count at 16 but Aang said last time he checked it was up to 50 guards Toph had managed to run off, most were given a flying start with a little help from her earth bending. No one had met the latest victim but so far who ever it was had managed to keep the position for six months. A record not to be taken lightly.

"I wonder how she will get rid of this one." Zuko mused.

"Who knows, it's Toph after all." Aang said shrugging causing everyone to brake into laughter once again. "When are you going to fill us in on the…" at this point Aang lowered his voice, "wife hunt." Zuko nearly chocked on his water and Iroh patted him on the back chuckling.

"It's not a hunt. Is this why you invited them here, Uncle?!" Zuko said snapped. Aang immediately felt guilty and a little unwelcomed. Upon looking at Katara and Sokka he could tell they were feeling the same. Katara started to figit and Sokka stopped eating. Zuko's face softened as he watched his friend's reaction to his out burst. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to get angry. All of you are always welcome in my home. I am just a little stressed by the situation." Zuko said giving them all a slight smile. "I think I will go take a warm bath to calm myself. Please feel free to go any where you like, my home is your home." And with that he left the room. Iroh sighed heavily when Zuko was gone.

"It's my fault I didn't know he would be so sensitive about it." Aang said hanging his head. Katara stroked his bald head and kissed it gently.

"It's not your fault Aang. I should have warned all of you before you came that Zuko is not taking this well." Iroh said sighing again.

"It's Mai, isn't it?" Katara asked still stroking Aang's head even though he was now sitting straight up again.

Iroh nodded with a glum look on his face. "We all really thought he would ask Mai to marry him but then it was over between them. I can't say I didn't see it coming but I know my nephews pain well."

"I feel bad for him too. After Suki and I broke up I couldn't even think about other women. He needs time to heal but your nation's tradition isn't going to give him that." Sokka said with sorry understanding in his voice. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Unfortunately he still has to follow the traditions, no matter how much he is hurting inside. That's what it takes to be a strong leader." Iroh said studying his tea. "Since everyone will be here by this evening we can discuss our roles in this….mission, after dinner. Until then it may be best to avoid the subject with Lord Zuko." He finished saying with a small smile before taking his own leave.

The rest of the breakfast was spent in almost complete silence as was much of the day. Everyone was worried about Zuko but no one knew what to say about it. After exploring the town and palace the trio separated to get ready for dinner. It was around six when Katara's guest room door flew open and a young woman walked through the entry way. Katara didn't have to look up from her clothes search to know Toph had arrived. When she did she gasped. Last time Katara had seen Toph, about three years ago, she was only a slightly older version of the girl they had saved the world with. This Toph was full grown and not at all what Katara expected. Toph had become a delicate looking creature that could trick a man into thinking she was a flower. Katara knew better then to believe what her eyes told her but it was hard. Toph's bangs no longer obscured her blind milky green eyes. They were long and parted off to the side. The rest of her hair remained as it had when she was wrong in a large mound but the band she wore was plain. Even her sense in clothing had grown more feminine with a empress waisted shirt that fell just below her hips and split on both sides. She wore loose creme pants that stopped at her knees. The only show of wealth was her gold cuffs and ankle bracelets. Katara took all this in silently.

"Are you going to stare at me all day or give me a hug?" Toph said. Katara smiled and rushed over to give her old friend the hug she had asked for.

"Spirits, it is good to see you Toph. It's been so long." Katara said happily.

"I would have come to visit but you know my parents and I never had time off from school. I nearly died when they willingly let me come here. I think they knew I'd go anyways if they didn't give me permission." Toph joked. Katara laughed but stopped when she noticed someone was standing behind Toph. Toph sensed that Katara had noticed her bodyguard and moved aside so Katara could see the other person. Standing outside was a tall woman. She towered over Toph the way Toph towered over Katara. Katara knew she was from a water tribe by her clothes and if that didn't give it away the woman's eyes were a pale bright blue like the color of tropical water. Her dark brown hair was pulled back revealing her fairly broad shoulders and long neck. Her bangs fell straight over her forehead and complimented her soft square face. The woman bowed low to Katara.

"Katara, this is my good friend Aihe." Toph said gesturing to the woman. "Technically she's my bodyguard but it's just for show."

"So you're the new bodyguard? It is nice to meet you Aihe." Katara said returning the bow.

"It's nice to meet you Mistress Katara." Aihe said politely. Aihe then turned her attention to Toph. "I'm going to check on the location of our bags, Toph. I'll be around."

"Ok. Don't get lost. I'm not going to find you this time." Toph said snickering. Aihe merely rolled her eyes and left. "She's terrible with directions. She can sense the cardinal directions but don't ask her to find her way around town." Toph said laughing.

"You seem to get along well." Katara said watching the other woman walk down the hall.

"At first we didn't but after awhile we became really good friends. I think you'll like her Katara. She's a water bender from the island tribes." Toph said smiling.

"Island tribes? I didn't know there is an island tribe." Katara said confused. Toph shrugged her shoulders in response. Katara dropped the issue to ask another question.

"So she doesn't really act like your bodyguard at all?" Katara asked.

"No, more like a big sister. So she still acts protective but she knows I can take care of myself." Toph said.

"That's great Toph. We should all go hang out tomorrow." Katara said envisioning a girl's day at the spa.

"Yeah, defiantly." Toph said. "We will talk about it over dinner. I'm going to make sure she hasn't gotten lost and to get ready for dinner." Toph said.

"Ok….oh wait Toph." Katara said remembering why they were all here in the first place.

"Yeah?"

"Iroh is going to tell us why he sent for us after dinner and don't mention anything about it to Zuko. He isn't dealing with everything very well." Katara said.

"My lips are sealed." And with that Toph left Katara to dress.

Thirty minutes later Katara was seated between Toph and Aang. She was still smiling from her laughing fit a few minutes ago. She couldn't help it when Sokka's jaw nearly fell to the floor upon seeing Toph. Aang had to do a double take and ask confirmation of Toph's identity. Zuko had also dropped his jaw but several degrees less then Sokka who had only taken his eyes off Toph long enough to look Aihe over once before plastering them back on Toph. Aihe was seated on Toph's other side and was making pleasant conversation with Iroh.

"I didn't know there was a tropical water tribe." Iroh stated curiously. Katara stopped eating to listen in on their conversation.

"I guess a few water benders from the other tribes got tired of the ice and snow so they settled for sand and surf." Aihe said smiling. Iroh laughed and Katara thought it would be nice to visit her brethren of the islands.

"Aihe that is a very pretty name. It means dolphin, yes?" Iroh asked after taking a sip of his wine.

"You are correct, General Iroh. My mother named me after the first animal she saw when I was born. It just happened to be a pack of blue dolphins." Aihe said happily.

"A suitable name for a water bender" Iroh said grinning.

"Thank you" Aihe said politely.

"How did you come to be Toph's bodyguard?" Zuko asked after sitting in silence for most of the meal.

"I came across the ad on the local news board and I was crazy enough to accept the job." Aihe said smiling.

"I'm not that bad there were others willing to accept the job." Toph defended.

"Not when I got there. All that was left of the other applicants was a hole in the wall where you had unceremoniously kicked them out." Aihe said dead pan. Toph smiled as if she had just been paid a compliment.

"Toph you have not changed a bit." Iroh said through his laughter. Toph smiled brighter. Katara then remembered that she wanted to invite Aihe to join her and Toph for a girl's day.

"Aihe do you like spas?" Katara asked taking another bite of her steak.

"I've actually never been to one. Why do you ask?" Aihe said taking a sip of her wine.

"Toph and I were planning a girl's day out tomorrow and we wanted you to join us." Katara said.

"It will be a lot of fun. The mud bath is the best part." Toph said grinning.

"I'm afraid to know why you like the mud bath most but I would love to join you." Aihe said smiling.

"Great! We will meet in my room at ten tomorrow morning." Katara said beaming.

The rest of the dinner was spent filling Aihe in on old stories of their adventures until everyone at the table was full of food and wine.

"If you will excuse us, nephew, I believe it is time to for us to have our meeting." Iroh said standing up from his chair.

"Of course. I will see you all in the morning for breakfast. Goodnight." Zuko said somberly getting up from his chair. The rest of the group gave their good nights to Zuko before he left the room.

"If you all will follow me we can hold our meeting in the library." Iroh said gesturing in the opposite direction of Zuko's departure.

"I should bid you all goodnight as well." Aihe said standing up and bowing low to everyone.

"Actually, Miss Aihe why don't you sit in on this meeting. If you are to accompany us on the journey then you should know what is going on." Iroh said putting his hands into his sleeves. Aihe was a little surprised to be asked to join them but followed everyone out of the room anyways.

"Got enough books?" Sokka said looking at the massive amounts of books lining the walls.

"Actually…no." Iroh said chuckling. The library was a two story room that almost every inch of wall space was taken up by books, scrolls, and maps. In the middle of the room were big puffy floor mats which everyone took a seat on. Aang and Katara took one together cuddling close.

"As you all know from my letter Lord Zuko has to be married by his twenty-third birthday." Iroh began and everyone nodded in agreement. "What I did not mention in the letters was that if Zuko does not marry by that time, it opens the throne up to being challenged by other members of the royal family."

"You mean to tell us that if he doesn't find a woman then Azula or Ozai could take it from him." Sokka asked looking both frightened and angry.

"Yes, and anyone else who is in line for the throne, except for me of course. I have already given up the throne therefore I can not challenge for it." Iroh said. "We have to insure that this does not happen. Tomorrow evening we will board the Ember Sun and make our way to the Earth Kingdom. Once there we will continue on foot to keep a low profile. There are only four families, three in the Earth Kingdom and one in the Northern Water Tribe that will allow a marriage with their daughters."

"Only four? Zuko is a handsome guy, you would think more then four girls would be interested." Katara said.

"Unfortunatly the girls must be of noble birth within their nation which narrows down the selection and like I mentioned before we have run into a problem. One girl from the Earth Kingdom actually came here about a week ago to meet Lord Zuko. She was attacked one night while taking a stroll around the palace and while thankfully unharmed, she left immediately. We found that the man responsible for the attack belonged to a group called the Blood Raiders. Since then most of the families backed out and all refused to come here." Iroh said.

"Who are the Blood Raiders?" Aang asked curiously.

"It's an organization that spans over all the nations but their sole purpose is to keep the nations separate and pure. We know little else about them except that they will stop at nothing to keep Lord Zuko from marrying outside the Fire Nation. Of course this has only made him more determined to not marrying within the Fire Nation. He believes that by marrying from the Earth Kingdom or from the Water Tribes that it will help strengthen political ties. However I can not sit by and watch my nephew marrying with out knowing he will be happy. This is where you come in. As his family, friends, and newly acquired acquaintance" Iroh nodded over to Aihe, "we can help him find a woman who can make him happy and by traveling low key the Blood Raider will have a harder time tracking us." Iroh finished with a small smile.

"That's a good plan but wouldn't the Raider just attack who ever Zuko picks to marry, even after the wedding." Sokka asked scratching his chin.

"All I can say about that, is we have people looking into it." Iroh said with a wink.

"I don't know if that makes me feel better or worse." Sokka said raising an eyebrow. Iroh just chuckled.

"If it helps Zuko and helps maintain peace, you can count me in." Aang said.

"Me too." Katara said cheerfully.

"The longer I get to stay away from home the better. Aihe and I are in." Toph said smiling.

"Technically your parents wanted me to bring you home two days from now but…I'm willing to get fired in the name of peace." Aihe said with a shrug.

"I don't know. Running from people who may try to kill us and playing match maker to nobility, sounds risky and dangerous." Sokka continued to scratch his chin.

"It will be like old times, Snoolzes. Camping under the stars, fishing in the river, chasing Katara with giant earth worms. Good times." Toph sighed. Katara just glared at Toph and thought to herself 'oh there will be pay back'.

"Yeah, but..." Sokka started.

"I'll bring marshmallows and chocolate." Aihe said sticking her finger up.

"You learn fast, don't you?" Sokka said suspiciously eyeing Aihe.

"It's a gift." Aihe shrugged again and smiled.

"Include graham crackers and I'm in." Sokka bartered.

"Done." Aihe and Sokka shook hands.

"Good then we leave tomorrow evening. As for tonight we should all get some rest." Iroh said standing up and yawning widely. "Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight Iroh." Everyone chorused and then began to discuss what they would bring for the trip. Iroh thought to himself 'I'm so glad I asked them to come. Zuko will thank me later for this.'


	3. Insomnia

I do not own Avatar the last airbender. See below for author comments.

Aihe rolled over onto her stomach restlessly. She laid there for several minutes before sighing angrily and propping her head up on her hands. Everyone had parted ways hours ago and she had gone right to bed but sleep was just not showing up. 'Ergh why can't I sleep?' she thought pushing herself up to sit on her legs. It was about midnight judging by the full moon. 'I'll go for a walk and maybe then I'll be able to sleep.' She stood up and pulled on the long red robe she had found in her room and slipped into her shoes. She did a quick check in the mirror to catch any stray hair, of course there were several. She used the pitcher to bend some water over her hands and wet her hair down before bending the water she used out the open window. She disliked her straight hair because it never failed to look messy, but she wouldn't trade it for the world. Of her whole appearance it was her hair she prized most. Long, silky, thick, and dark it hung down to the small of her back and her bangs fell thick and straight down between her eye brows and eyes. Just like her mothers. She secured the robe around her waist and left her room. She wander down the corridors until she came to an open air hallway, there she stopped. The night air was warm and comforting. A few fire flies lingered to display their tiny lights. Aihe breathed deeply and smiled.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it" a some what familiar voice said behind her. Aihe jumped and tried not to let out the startled noise in her throat but instead it came out sounding like a hiccup. She turned to find Zuko standing at the entry way of the hall, opposite the side she had entered from.

"I'm sorry Fire Lord Zuko. I hope I have not angered you by wandering through your home this late at night." Aihe said bowing quickly.

"It's ok, you're forgiven. I couldn't sleep either. This is a good spot to come to at night. It's a good view." Zuko said walking over to stand beside Aihe. They stood there for several minutes in silence before Zuko broke it.

"Aihe, have you ever been in love?" Zuko said looking down at his hands. Aihe was surprised by his question but recovered quickly.

"A few times." Aihe said plainly. It was Zuko's turn to be slightly surprised. Aihe smiled at his reaction. "Why do you ask, Fire Lord Zuko?"

"I thought I was in love with this girl, but one day the thought of not being with her anymore didn't scare me." Zuko said returning his gaze to his hands before realizing he was confessing his heart to a stranger. It may have made him feel more comfortable to confess to someone who had no stake in his life but she may not care to listen. He quickly stood up straight and faced Aihe. "I'm sorry I shouldn't be burdening you with my problems."

"I don't mind at all. Let it out, it's easier to talk to strangers sometimes." Aihe said giving him a comforting smile. "Do you want me respond or just listen?" she asked gently. Zuko relaxed and decided to continue.

"You can respond if you would like." Zuko said quietly.

"Well in that case from what you have told me you were in love but it sounds like you fell out of it." Aihe said sitting on the rail facing Zuko.

"I didn't think I could ever fall out of love with her. I guess that's what happened to her too. We were perfect together like mirror images before things just got odd between us One day we are happy together then the next she's dumping me." Zuko said with a pained look on his face. Aihe had to mentally tell herself not to touch him the way she would comfort anyone else but his face made her want to.

"That happened to me too. His name was Oli and we thought we were perfect together too. We liked all the same stuff and even had the same personalities. But in the end I realized that our perfection was our undoing. We got bored looking in the mirror all the time." Aihe said seriously. Zuko didn't look at her but she knew she had hit the nail on the head.

"Who broke up with whom?" Zuko asked still keeping his head down.

"He left me. I was young and too afraid to be alone so I held on until he pushed me away even though our love had died long before. Since then I've had my heart broken plenty of times and it never gets any easier. The one thing I've learned from it all is that love is like a two pieced puzzle. Pieces that are too similar or too different will never stay together but putting together two pieces that are both similar and different at the same time will create a lasting bond." Aihe said looking out at the moon.

"Well I've got eleven months to find that other piece. Do you think that's likely?" Zuko said propping his elbows on the railing and putting his head in his hands.

"Who knows, but you've got some great people who are going to do everything they can to help you." Aihe said smiling at him brightly; he returned her smile for a second.

"I still love her but not in the same way. It still hurts though." Zuko said sadly. Aihe's smile faded and she decided to forgo her ban on touching him to put her hand on his shoulder. When he didn't react she kept it there.

"And you always will love her, just like I will always love the Oli. The pain however will go away and you'll find loving again is not very hard." Aihe said gently.

"What would you do if you saw, Oli, right now?" Zuko asked trying to think of what he would do if Mai were to walk into the hall at that very moment.

"I'd greet him as a friend." Aihe said confidently. "Of course on the inside I'd be wondering if I could still wash clothes on his abs."

"That's not right" Zuko said standing up and looking at her like she'd done something wrong. At that Aihe couldn't contain her laughter any more and let it out.

"What? Oli was hot." Aihe said through her laughter.

"Women." Zuko said exasperated. Aihe calmed her laughter but kept smiling as Zuko shook his head.

"So do you feel better?" Aihe asked looking at Zuko who was now looking at the moon.

"Yeah, actually I do." Zuko said with a slight bit of happiness in his voice.

"Good because I am suddenly very tired." Aihe said sliding off the rail and stretching her arms above her head. Zuko watched her stretch and couldn't help but notice her curvy figure beneath her robe. His eyes stopped on her breasts as she ended her stretch.

"You're checking out other women already" Aihe said giggling, "You're well on your way to healing that broken heart of yours." Zuko's eyes widened and his whole face went red.

"I...uh…um...sorry." Zuko stuttered out rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"I forgive you this time." Aihe giggled. "If you ever need an ear to listen you know where to find me. Goodnight Fire Lord Zuko." Aihe said bowing but making sure her robe stayed closed. It wasn't her personality to flaunt herself, especially to royalty.

"Goodnight Aihe and thank you." Zuko said smiling and bowing back to her.

Aihe left Zuko in the hall way and made her way back to her room. It didn't take long before she found it. As she laid on her mat she let her mind wonder back to the hallway. She silently prayed that they would find his soul mate on their journey. She chuckled as she drifted to sleep thinking "One evening with these people and I'm already devoted to them all. Maybe just maybe I can give up my search and stay with them. If they will have me…' she fell into a comfortable sleep.

Dun, dun, dun. Ok so I just typed this up in the last few hours and yes it is 302 am now. I was going to continue this chapter into the next day of the story but for some reason after proof reading (yes I know there are still errors, its 3am) it felt so final. So...you'll have to wait to find out what happens in the next chapter. I know the break up of Mai and Zuko is simple but it's effective. Tell me what you think.


	4. Day at the Spa

I do not own Avatar the last air bender.

At ten sharp Katara heard a knock on her door.

"Are you girls ready to have some fun?" Katara said loudly with a huge grin as she opened the door. He expression faltered when she saw Toph leaning up against a column snoring and Aihe trying to wake her up.

"I am but this one may need a cup of tea." Aihe said giving up on being subtle and pushing Toph gently so she fell on the ground. Toph jumped up and glared at Aihe who patted her head.

"Well now that you're awake lets get going. We can get you some tea at the spa." Katara said closing her door behind her. The three girls walked out of the palace and into the palace town. Aihe couldn't stop looking around since she had never seen a Fire Nation town before.

"It's actually quite nice here." Aihe said cheerfully.

"Yeah, it is. Look there's the spa." Katara said then pointed to the building in front of them. They looked at each other and then made their way to the spa. An old woman greeted them as they entered.

"Welcome to the Glowing Ember Spa. Do you have an appointment?" The old lady asked kindly and bowed.

"We don't have an appointment." Katara said suddenly looking nervous. She looked over to Toph and Aihe who both gave her little shrugs.

"I'm sorry but you can't be seen without an appointment. If you make one today, we would love to have you come back tomorrow." The old lady said stilling bowing. Toph made a move forward but Aihe stopped her. It was obvious Toph was about to play the Bei Fong family name but Aihe didn't think it would work.

"Unfortunately we won't be here tomorrow. We are guests of General Iroh and Fire Lord Zuko…" Katara began to explain when the old woman's head shot up.

"Guests of the Fire Lord? Why didn't you say so? Please right this way." The old lady said gesturing down the hall. The girls smiled at each other and followed the old lady. The first room they were led to was the changing room. It was decorated in mural walls and a small fountain stood in the corner. The old lady handed them each a robe to change into. As they removed their clothes Katara couldn't help but notice the necklace around Aihe's neck. It had been hidden under her shirt but now in plain view.

"I like your necklace Aihe." Katara said politely. Aihe finished undressing and pulled her robe on before she answered.

"It was my mothers. My father's best friend gave it to her on her wedding day. My parents died in the war and this is one of the few things I have left to remind me of home." Aihe said holding it out in front of her for Katara to see it better.

"I'm sorry. I lost my mother during the war and my necklace is all I have too." Katara said sadly as she moved closer to look at Aihe's necklace. Katara didn't have to move far because the chain was long. At the end of the chain was an oval pendant elaborately decorated and in the center was a key hole.

Katara gave Aihe a confused look so Aihe explained "It's a locket but the key has been lost for years. I've never seen it open, but my mother told me one day I would find the key and that inside the locket I would find my past and my future."

"That's deep." Toph said "Of course I've heard this story before but it sounds better every time you tell it."

"I used to believe it but after spending years searching for the key with no real clues, I've given up." Aihe said looking at the locket after Katara handed it back to her. She let it fall against her chest.

"My Gran Gran always used to tell me that when you look for something you may not find it but when you stop looking it will find you." Katara said.

"Makes sense and maybe the key will find me but I'm not holding my breath." Aihe said smiling. "For now I am ready to be pampered" and with that she led the way out of the room and down the hall. Katara and Aihe went to the room where they had pedicures and manicures done. Toph only stuck around for the manicure but refused to have her feet touched. Katara was glad not to see an encore of the Ba Sing Se spa incident. When their feet and hands were well scrubbed and massaged the girl slid into mud bath. The tub was big enough to hold them and several more people but since no one else was there they each took a side.

"This is great. I'm so glad you invited me." Aihe said sighing.

"We should get makeovers done." Toph said as she made ships out of the mud and sailed them around the large tub. Aihe grinned evilly as she used the water in the mud to create a squid tentacle and attacked the ships.

"Hey you sunk my battle ship." Toph jokingly pouted before making another. The girls laughed until their sides hurt as Toph and Aihe continued their miniature maritime battle.

"Yeah, that's a great idea Toph. Then we can go shopping for new dresses." Katara said excitedly after she calmed down.

"Then Toph can show off her hot new look for Sokka." Aihe giggled. Toph blushed bright red and Katara laughed again.

"Hey Sokka has a girlfriend. I'm not a guy thief." Toph said crossing her arms.

"Actually Suki and Sokka broke up almost six months ago." Katara said plainly starting to play with the mud too. Toph's eyes went wide.

"What happened? I thought they would be married by now." Toph said

"Distance happened. It was just too much on the relationship. She wanted him to move to Kyoshi and he wanted her to move to Ba Sing Se. Eventually they gave up trying to move each other. I think he still hopes she'll change her mind but between you and me, she's seeing somebody else." Katara said.

"That sucks for Sokka." Toph said sadly.

"But not for you." Aihe laughed. Toph glared daggers but Katara didn't seem to notice.

"He's doing ok and they are still good friends. Don't let it hold you back Toph." Katara said winking. Toph blushed again. They continued to sit the mud for a few minutes more before Aihe spoke up.

"Ok I'm ready for the steam room how about you girls?" Aihe said getting out the mud.

"Right behind you." Toph said as she and Katara got out of the tub.

The girls spent a good portion of two hours at the spa before going shopping around town. When they found the perfect dress shop it took them another hour to try everything on. They left the shop in their new dresses and feeling oh so pretty. Katara had picked out a blue dress with wave patterns on the bottom. Toph chose a lavender dress with tiny flowers on it. Aihe decided to be daring and went for the luscious red dress with a single dragon embroidered on the cuff of the left sleeve. As they continued to shop young men stared at the trio. They even managed to make one unlucky man run into the pole of a merchants stall. They were joking and laughing about girlish things as they rounded a corner when Katara stopped and put her hand on Toph's shoulder, stopping Aihe as well.

"It's Mai." Katara said pointing to a woman standing in front of a stall of fruits.

"That's the Fire Lord's ex-girlfriend?" Aihe asked. Katara nodded. Aihe made a motion as to say if to say "What ever floats your boat."

"What's the matter? I'm sure she's not going to throw knives at us." Toph said starting to walk forward again but Katara stopped her again. As soon as Toph stopped, Katara and Aihe saw a man walk up to Mai and kiss her deeply.

"She moves fast doesn't she?" Katara whispered.

"What? What's going on?" Toph asked.

"How long has it been since the break up?" Aihe asked remembering her conversation last night with Zuko.

"Three weeks." Katara said giving Aihe a sad look.

"Ouch. Good thing Fire Lord Zuko isn't here to see this." Aihe said feeling bad for him.

"You had to say that, didn't you?" Toph said. Aihe and Katara just looked at her confused. "Cause Zuko's about to get a good view." Aihe and Katara both turned their attention back to where Mai and the man were to see Zuko and a single guardsmen walk out of the store right next to the fruit stand.

"Mai?!" Zuko said surprised to see his very recent ex-girlfriend in the arms of another man.

"Hello, Zuko." Mai said trying to sound calm. "Uh, this is…" she started to say before the man interrupted her.

"I'm Yo, Mai's boyfriend. It is an honor to meet you Lord Zuko." Yo said bowing respectfully while Mai glared at him for interrupting her. Zuko wore a look of hurt, confusion, and anger.

Aihe looked over at Katara who gulped.

"He is either going to start a fight or make himself look foolish. What do we do?" Katara whispered.

"I've got an idea." Toph said crossing her arms. Aihe looked at Toph and suddenly felt like running.

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like this." Aihe said raising an eyebrow.

"Aihe, I'm ordering you to go pretend to be Zuko's girl. He's embarrassed and angry because she's with another guy so we need to turn the tables on her." Toph said confidently. Aihe was about to protest when Toph spoke again. "We can't go because she knows our faces, besides you're getting paid for this. So get a move on"

"Fine, you could have just asked." Aihe sighed. Toph smiled triumphantly. Aihe fixed her hair quickly then grabbed an apple she had bought out of her bag and made her way over to Zuko.

When she finally got close enough to make herself known he was trying to make small talk but failing miserably and looking foolish.

"Zuko! There you are." Aihe said cheerfully. Everyone looked at her and she got the urge to run again. 'I'm going to get Toph back for this' Aihe thought as she smiled brightly walking over to Zuko and putting a hand on his forearm. At first Zuko was shocked and flustered by Aihe's sudden informal behavior causing him to blush and his eyes to widen. 'What is she doing?!' Zuko thought frantically.

"I got you that apple you wanted." Aihe said winking at him and hoping he got that she was trying to save him from himself. It took him a second to realize what was going on and he smiled when he understood.

"Thank you Aihe." Zuko said as he took the apple she was offering him. "Mai. Yo, this is Aihe." Aihe bowed and they bowed back but Mai never took her eyes off Aihe which made her feel like a flopping fish out of water right in front of a Lizard Lion. A very hungry Lizard Lion.

"Nice dress." Mai said sarcastically.

"Thank you." Aihe said catching the sarcasm but ignoring it. Instead she tried to think of something to say to help get both her and Zuko out of the situation. "Zuko bought it for me." She wanted to kick herself for saying it but it was out and all she could do was pretend she meant it by pulling on the skirt to show off the fabric. Zuko decided to run with the comment and slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close making Aihe blush even as she tried to act like it was nothing new. 'AHH! I did not sign up for this, even if I am getting paid. Oh great now I feel dirty. Toph you are so dead when I get my hands on you.' Aihe thought. Aihe swore she could hear the two girls down the street laughing at her.

Katara and Toph couldn't help but laugh at the scene in front of them.

"Oh this is too good. She is going to be so mad at me, but this is worth it." Toph said looking like a crazy person.

"I couldn't help myself. I knew you would look beautiful in it." Zuko said giving Aihe a heart melting smile. This only made Aihe more anxious to run and cause trauma to her friend/boss.

"It is pretty on you, Miss Aihe." Yo said earning him an elbow in the ribs. Yo just mouthed, what, to Mai as she glared at him.

"We have to get going. It was good to see you Lord Zuko." Mai said bowing to Zuko and grabbing Yo's arm to pull him away. "I hope you enjoy it here Aihe and maybe we will meet again."

'I really hope not.' Aihe thought to herself. "Nice meeting you both." Aihe said sweetly, bowing slightly.

"Good day to you, Lord Zuko." Yo bowed deeply and Zuko lowered his head in response. Mai then practically dragged Yo down the street. As soon as Mai and Yo were out of sight Zuko released Aihe who let out a sigh of relief.

"Before you say anything, I was under direct orders from Toph. This was not my idea." Aihe said crossing her arms in front of her chest regaining her composure.

"I figured." Zuko said with a tiny smile. Katara and Toph had just arrived behind Aihe and he turned his attention to them. "There's the master mind. You know Toph you could have just dragged me away for some sort of meeting. It might have been more comfortable for everyone involved."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. My plan worked didn't it?" Toph asked waving it off. Zuko shook his head and sighed at the young woman.

"Sorry to interrupt but can we go back to the palace now? I don't know about you but I am hungry." Aihe said holding her poor empty stomach.

"We could eat at one of the restaurants around here." Katara offered but Zuko shook his head before saying, "No, we should all return to the palace. We will eat and you should all start packing. The ship leaves at five sharp and I don't want any one to be late."

"Ok so where's your ride." Toph said looking around.

"I don't use one, I prefer to walk." Zuko said plainly and started walking back towards that palace with his guard behind him. The girls didn't argue and followed after him.

Sokka and Aang were playing with Momo when the girls returned. Aang nearly fell over when he saw Katara but when he recovered he rushed to her side and took her hand.

"Wow you look beautiful." Aang gushed making Katara giggle. Aang took Katara in his arms and hugged her close before leaning down to kiss her gently. Aihe and Toph sighed "aww" at the same time bring the couple back to reality and making them blush. Zuko and Sokka both look at each other with the same slightly disgusted face.

"I think we should leave the love birds alone. Any cuter and I may lose my appetite." Sokka said rubbing his forehead. "Come on Momo." Just as Momo landed on Sokka's shoulder Aihe noticed him for the first time.

"Speaking of cute what is that." Aihe said pointing to Momo. Aang laughed still holding on to Katara tightly.

"That's Momo. Our flying lemur." Aang said

"Momo? Geez even the name is cute. May I pet him?" Aihe asked moving closer to Sokka.

"Sure" Sokka said taking Momo off his shoulder and holding him under his arms toward Aihe. She scratched under Momo's chin which made him purr.

"Ok I officially adore this little guy" Aihe said scratching him on the top of his head before putting her hands at her side. Everyone laughed when Momo grabbed her hand and put it on top of his head expecting more scratches.

"He obviously likes you too." Katara giggled as Aihe resumed petting him. A maid entered the garden and bowed to Zuko as everyone's attention was drawn to her.

"Lord Zuko, your uncle sent me to tell you that lunch is getting cold and that he is waiting for your arrival." The maid said.

"Thank you. We are on our way there now." Zuko said. The maid bowed again and left.

"Let's go eat." Zuko said heading in the direction of the dining hall.

"Bye Momo" Aihe said as she left to follow Zuko. Aang and Katara followed after her walking hand in hand.

"I'm going to put Momo back in the room, Toph. Tell them I'll be there soon." Sokka said turning to Toph who was the only other person left in the garden.

"Ok" Toph said starting to walk in the direction everyone had left.

"Hey, Toph." Sokka said stopping her before she left.

"You look pretty today." Sokka said quickly then added "Because you went to the spa and I just thought you should know."

Toph smiled and said, "Thank you, Sokka" before leaving the garden. Sokka just looked at Momo who chirped at him.

"Yeah, I know." Sokka said then headed to his room.

Ok so here it is Chapter 4. I was planning on making it longer but then I got some good ideas that would make this chapter too long so I have to make them in chapter five. Thank you for reading and feel free to give me suggestions. Thanks.


	5. The Ember Sun

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last air bender.

After an amusing lunch where the girls recounted their morning to Iroh, Aang and Sokka, who found the Mai situation rather hilarious, they had all split up to start packing. Katara had just put her last piece of clothing into her bag when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Katara said turning to see who would walk through the door. She was not surprised when Aang poked his head into the room after opening the door. When he found her he gave her a big cheesy grin.

"Hey. Are you all done packing?" Aang asked walking into the room.

"Yep, I just finished." Katara said closing the bag. Aang walked up behind Katara and put his arms around he waist. She giggled as he moved her hair away from her neck and kissed the back of it.

"Katara, I was thinking about the trip a lot today and it's made me realize something." Aang said putting his head on Katara's left shoulder. Katara patted his head and asked, "What have you realized?"

"How lucky I am to have you and that you've worn your mother's necklace too long." Aang whispered into her ear. Katara spun around in his arms and gave him a look of confusion.

"What do you mean?" Katara said touching her necklace. Aang smiled at her lovingly before kissing her forehead.

"I mean that it's time you replaced it with something a little newer." Aang said spinning her around so she faced away from him again. Aang then unlatched her mother's necklace and slid it off her neck. Katara was about to turn around to protest but Aang held her in place. When he was sure she would stay still he put her necklace into his robes. Katara wasn't sure what he was doing though part of her thought she did. When she felt a necklace slid around her neck she immediately touched it. It wasn't her mothers. Aang spun Katara around to face him.

"Katara, I have loved you since the moment I saw you. You are my whole world and there is nothing I wouldn't do for you…." Aang paused trying to remember the speech he had prepared and practiced for two months in front of the mirror or any shiny object. Katara put her hand on his cheek and smiled as tears welled in her eyes.

"I would do anything for you too." Katara said before she kissed Aang gently.

"Then there's something I need you to do for me right now." Aang said after he pulled away from their kiss, his speech lost in the moment. Katara looked up into his grey eyes expectantly. "Say you'll marry me." Katara couldn't hold back her tears any longer as they streamed down her face. She smiled so brightly, Aang thought she could out shine the sun.

"YES! YES I'LL MARRY YOU!" Katara shouted excitedly. Aang picked her up and spun her around making her giggle. When he put her down they kissed deeply and passionately. They only stopped when they needed air and put there foreheads together.

"Oh, Aang, I love you." Katara said beaming up at her fiancé.

"I love you too, Katara." Aang said before they started kissing again. They were so wrapped up in their happiness that they didn't notice Sokka walk into the room and vis versa.

"Hey, Katara. It's time to load the ship. Zuko is already on the ship and threatening to leave without us." Sokka said as he entered the room. He was used to coming upon his sister and Aang kissing so it didn't faze him at all. But his sudden appearance made the two love birds jump a foot into the air.

"What?" Sokka asked calmly. "Let's go." Sokka walked out of the room leaving Katara and Aang still holding onto each other. Katara and Aang shared one more kiss before leaving the room.

The Ember Sun left port a half an hour later then Zuko wanted because the crew wanted to put Appa in a holding pen below decks but Appa had other plans. Aang arrived with Katara to find Zuko yelling at the crew and Iroh trying to calm everyone down. Sokka tried to coax the large bison into the ship. The ship had been specially built for Zuko who asked for it to be able to open in the front allowing large objects to be put on board, mainly Appa. Eventually Appa was put on the spacious deck after the crew gave up and Iroh had forced Zuko to his quarters. Now Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Iroh, and Aihe were on the deck watching as the Fire Nation disappeared into the distance.

"What a day." Aihe said leaning on the railing of the ship.

"Yeah, it was a great day." Aang said looking dreamily at Katara. No one had noticed the change of necklaces so Aang decided that after dinner he would make the announcement.

"I wouldn't say it was great but it wasn't all together bad." Aihe said standing up straight. Iroh smiled at her which she caught out of the corner of her eye and smiled back. Iroh was about to say something when a crewman approached them.

"Excuse me, dinner is ready." The crewman said as he bowed to the group and then left.

"Well then I will go get Zuko and join you in the mess hall." Iroh said putting his hands in his sleeves and leaving.

"May I escort you, pretty lady, to dinner?" Aang said bowing to Katara and offering her his hand.

"Yes you may." Katara said as she bowed back and took Aang's hand. The two left for dinner holding hands. Sokka decided to be a gentleman and ask both Toph and Aihe to dinner.

"May I escort you pretty ladies to dinner." Sokka said copying Aang but instead offering them each an arm.

"We would be delighted to have you escort us." Toph said sweetly as she took Sokka's arm followed by Aihe who did the same. They walked this way all the way into the mess hall. There they found Aang and Katara sitting at the head table with Iroh and Zuko.

"Well you're quite the ladies man, Sokka. I don't think even in my youth was I able to have two girls on my arm at the same time." Iroh said chuckling. Sokka smiled brightly.

"What can I say they can't resist me." Sokka said with a cheesy grin. Aihe rolled her eyes and Toph punched him playfully in the arm. Aihe was the first to let go of Sokka's arm and she took a seat next to Iroh.

"He only escorted both of us because you left me behind." Aihe playfully pouted leaning towards Iroh. Iroh blushed and smiled while Zuko glared at him.

"I'm so sorry Aihe. Next time I will be sure to take you with me, that way I won't miss out on escorting such a pretty lady." Iroh said smiling brightly at Aihe who returned the smile.

"Ugh. You do realize you're old enough to be her father." Zuko protested.

"You're just jealous that she asked me to escort her rather than you." Iroh said sticking his tongue out at his nephew. Zuko snorted and leaned his back against the wall. Aihe and Iroh laughed and started talking about tea. It turned out that Aihe loved tea and was quite learned on the subject. Toph and Sokka had sat down after Aihe and were talking to Katara and Aang. Zuko just busied himself with his food and shot glances periodically at his uncle and Aihe.

After dinner and before any one could leave the hall Aang got the tables attention. "Hey guys, would you all mind meeting for a minute on the deck. I've got an announcement."

"Sure Twinkle Toes." Toph said before finishing off her wine.

"In that case why don't we head up there now?" Zuko asked standing up. The rest of the group followed suit. As they left a servant put cloaks on Zuko and Iroh while the others made their way through the ship.

When they reached the deck it was dark except for the light from the few torches perched sparsely around the deck as the moon was not out. The wind had picked up making it bitingly chilly. It didn't seem to bother any body at first but as they walked further away from where any one could ease drop Aihe began to shiver which Zuko noticed immediately.

"You look cold. Here take my cloak." Zuko said taking off his cloak and putting it around Aihe.

"Thank you Fire Lord Zuko. I thought the Fire Nation was supposed to be warm?" Aihe joked.

"We are in an area of ocean where the wind comes from the South Pole and that makes it cold." Iroh explained and gave Zuko a look. Toph had also started to shiver so Iroh gave her his cloak to wear. The two girls then huddled close together. When they stopped walking they formed a circle which Zuko and Iroh breathed heat into the middle of.

"Ok I know it's cold but thank you for coming out here with me." Aang said holding onto Katara to keep her warm. "I know that the purpose of this journey is to find Zuko a wife" Aang nodded in Zuko's direction. Zuko breathed out a lot more heat then Aihe expected and she had to use the cloak to shield herself from the temperature.

"Cool down hot stuff. I want to be toasty not baked." Aihe joked with a small giggle as she lowered the cloak from her face. Zuko lowered the temperature and tried to hide his red cheeks. Iroh looked at Zuko out of the corner of his eyes while Aang shook his head and continued.

"I don't want to take the focus off that so I wanted to tell only you guys that Katara and I are engaged." Aang said gazing softly at the woman snuggled tightly to his chest.

"That's great news Twinkle Toes. I'm so happy for you two." Toph said excitedly.

"I knew your necklace was different" Sokka said pointing to Katara's neck. "It's about time." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Congratulations." Aihe and Zuko said cheerfully.

"This is a night for celebration." Iroh said starting to dance. Aang put his hand up to stop the excitement.

"Well Katara and I have both agreed that we want to keep this low key until after Zuko has announced whom he intends to marry. If we are to travel without attracting a lot of attention besides that which I already bring then the world can't know until we are finished with the journey." Aang said confidently. Iroh frowned.

"Well why not have a small celebration of just us when we reach the next town." Toph suggested. Iroh started to smile at this idea.

"I don't see why not." Aang said looking down at Katara for approval. When she nodded he said, "Ok then it's settled we will celebrate when we reach the next town."

"YAY!" Iroh and Toph said in unison.

"For now we should all think about sleep." Aihe said yawning. Everyone nodded in agreement and started back for the ship. Iroh stopped Zuko midway back to the ship but none of the other noticed as Iroh and Zuko made up the rear. "I hope we have separate rooms Toph because I really can't take you're snoring another night." Aihe continued as they walked along.

"At least I don't coo like a baby when I sleep, Aihe." Toph protested as they entered the ship. Zuko looked at Iroh curiously after watching the others leave.

"What's wrong uncle?" Zuko asked. Iroh put his hands on Zuko's shoulders and gave him a comforting smile.

"I wanted to make sure you are alright. I know that this has been hard on you. First you got your heart broken and now you must open it up so soon. I want you to know that I am very proud of you, no matter what your decision will be." Iroh said.

"I know you are and I'm fine. We should get some sleep." Zuko said giving Iroh a warm smile before leading him back inside the ship.

After breakfast the next day Zuko went on deck to soak up the sun. He found Katara and Aang sitting by Appa while he ate his breakfast of hay. Sokka was doing his morning exercises and practicing his swordsmanship. 'I'll have to ask Sokka to duel later.' Zuko thought. Zuko tried to find Toph and Aihe but all he found was Toph leaning up against the railing taking a nap with Momo curled up in her lap. Zuko was about to go ask Sokka for that dual when a loud bang got everyone's attention. Toph shot straight up and asked, "What! Are we sinking?" still half asleep.

"No but it's time for you to wake up lazy. I may be getting fired when we get back but until then you're my charge, which means it's time for bending practice." Aihe said pointing to the large metal crate she had two crew men carry for her.

"I'm on vacation." Toph said shutting her eyes. The corner of Aihe's mouth lifted into a half smile as she got into a fighting stance and bended a ball of water up from the ocean below and right onto Toph. Toph jumped to her feet and glared daggers at Aihe.

"And now you're all wet." Aihe said grinning evilly. "You can fight me if you want Toph but either way I will get you to practice." Aihe lifted the lid on the crate which revealed it contained earth. She then got into a fighting stance once again as Toph bended the earth from inside the crate and the sparing began. Aihe used the ocean for her water and took the defensive stance by making herself an octopus. She either split the boulders Toph hurled at her or used the tentacles to shield from other projectiles. After about ten minutes of this she reversed the sides by doing away with the tentacles of water and creating a single water whip. She stopped blocking most of the boulders and instead dodged them while attacking directly at Toph. Soon the deck was filled with mud and both girls had to cement themselves to the metal floor to keep from slipping. This made it harder to fight and soon both sides surrendered. Zuko had watched the whole thing with amusement but now that it was finished he wanted his ship clean.

"You two are going to clean this up right?" Zuko said gesturing to the mess of mud, water, and earth covering a portion of the deck. Aihe and Toph nodded before Aihe bended all the water back into the ocean and Toph bended the earth back into the crate.

"Thank you" Zuko said as he turned to Sokka and they began the duel they had agreed to during Aihe and Toph's sparing.

The rest of the day was uneventful and they still had one more day before they would reach the Earth Kingdom. As Aihe laid soundly asleep in her bed she began to dream.

_The wind blew through the tall grass that grew almost as tall as she was. Aihe sat staring out at the ocean wondering what the rest of the world looked like when a sweet familiar voice pulled her from her thoughts._

"_Aihe. Where have you run off to, Aihe." Aihe looked in the direction of the voice._

"_I'm over here Mom." Aihe yelled back. Her mother appeared over a bank of sand. Tall and slender her mother was the envy of all women in the tribe but her heart only belong to Aihe's father much to the despise of the other men. As Aihe's mother came closer Aihe smiled to see the locket hanging from her neck. It was a symbol of her parent's undying love for each other and Aihe hoped that one day she would wear one like it. _

"_There you are. Everyone's waiting for you." Aihe's mother said "Most ten year olds would have already tried three times to peek at their present but my little koala otter day dreams by the ocean." Her mother giggled as Aihe gave her a big cheesy grin._

"_I was just wondering what it would be like to explore the world." Aihe said looking out at the ocean again. Her mother sat down next to her on the sand before scooping her daughter up to place her on her lap. "I'm going to one day."_

"_I'm sure you will." Her mother kissed her forehead. "Before we go back I have a gift for you." Aihe's eyes widen with joy._

"_What is it Mom?" Aihe asked excitedly._

"_I was going to wait until you were 16 to give you this but I think you will take good care of it. Now close your eyes and hold out your hand." Her mother said. Aihe obeyed happily and she held her breath waiting for her gift to appear in her hand. When it did her eyes flew open but she didn't understand what she saw. The locket, her mother's locket, had been carefully placed in her hand. Aihe looked up at her mother for an explanation at which her mother smiled warmly. "I want you to have my locket and where it always. It holds your past and your future inside it and when you are old enough you will embark on a journey to find the key and open it." Aihe raised her eyebrow making her mother laugh._

"_Seriously Mom." Aihe said knowing her mother to make up stories._

"_Seriously, Aihe. You will understand the day you find the key." Her mother said with an expression Aihe could not read. _

"_Why can't you just tell me?" Aihe asked still holding the locket in her palm._

"_Because it is a secret." Her mother said playfully flicking Aihe's noise. Aihe giggled and decided to not ask any more questions save one._

"_Ok but you and Dad will be there to help me find the key right?" Aihe asked smiling up at her mother but the look on her mother's face took the smile away. Her mother's face was sad and pained but Aihe couldn't understand why._

"_I hope so." Her mother said taking the necklace off Aihe's palm and placing it around Aihe's neck. She then hugged Aihe tightly before letting her go and smiling brightly at her daughter. "Come on lets go get some cake before your father eats it all." As they walked away form the beach Aihe took her mothers hand, thinking it was the happiest moment of her life._

A tear slid down the side of Aihe's face before she was awakened by the ship's sudden movement. She sat straight up and heard yelling and running outside her door. The ship had stopped moving. She quickly put on her robe over her under garments and rushed out of her room. She joined Aang and Katara in the hall.

"What's going on?" Aihe asked worried.

"I don't know but the ship feels like it's being rammed." Aang said as they continued to run to the deck. When they reached it a huge wave was coming over the side as the ship jerked to the side again. Katara and Aihe rushed forward and diverted the wave back over the side.

"A tortuous whale is attacking the ship!" Sokka yelled at Aang while holding onto Toph.

"But they are gentle." Aang said rushing to the side of the ship and sure enough he saw the shell of the whale come up out of the water as it turned to attack the ship again. While Aang was looking over one side of the ship Aihe was looking over the other. She had been drawn there by a small lonely sound. Below she saw the silhouette of a calf swimming in confused circles at the surface. When she turned to tell every one what she had found she saw a crewman aiming a harpoon at the mother whale. Before she could think she was bending water toward the crewman and freezing him to the spot.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Zuko barked at her. Ignoring him she ran to the other side of the ship. The mother whales exhale told her that it was about to ram the ship again. Bending low she and steadied herself, when the mother whale came within distance Aihe joined Katara and Aang in making a cushion from the water and then pushing the mother as far as they could from the ship.

"I'm stopping you from making a very stupid mistake!" Aihe yelled back finally.

"I'm not making a mistake! That whale is trying to sink us." Zuko yelled even louder then before.

"She's angry we separated her from her calf." Aihe yelled. Every one stopped in their tracks suddenly realizing the truth behind the situation. "Katara, Aang, she's coming back for another blow. Keep her back and I'll bring the calf around." Aang and Katara nodded to Aihe's commands and prepared for the mothers attack while Aihe ran back to the side where the calf was. Before anyone could protest Aihe threw off her robe and dove over the side. Using her bending she landed safely in the water. The calf swam up to her immediately being too young to know fear of humans. She started to swim around the bow of the ship with the calf curiously following her. A few times she had to bend the calf towards her when it lost interest and stopped. It took almost ten minutes to get the calf to the other side of the ship where the mother had just been pushed away. The calf let out a cry when it saw it's mother and made a beeline for her. The mother stopped it's attack and waited for the calf. The two whales left immediately once reunited. Aihe treaded water for a few minutes as they lowered a rope to her.

"Are you insane?" Zuko scolded Aihe once she was safety on board. She bended herself dry and Iroh handed her, her robe which she put on quickly.

"Thank you General Iroh." Aihe said bowing to Iroh. Zuko's temper was about to pop. "No I'm not insane." Aihe continued looking Zuko dead in the eye.

"You could have been killed." Zuko yelled.

"Yes I could have but I wasn't." Aihe said in a far to calm voice for Zuko's liking.

"You could have just bended the calf to it's mother! You didn't need to jump off the ship." Zuko started scolding her again.

"If I had bended the calf to it's mother I would have risked hurting it or scaring it. Either of which would have made the mother so furious she would not have stopped ramming us until one of us was dead. I was not about to orphan a calf by doing things the easy way." Aihe said coldly. Zuko felt hurt by her tone and surrendered the battle of words with a huff. He then hurried off the deck with the crew on his heels. Katara and Aang followed along with Toph and Sokka. No one said a word to her as they left which made her feel awkward and unwanted. 'I shouldn't have said that? It was not my place.' she reminded herself watching every one but Iroh leave the deck. Iroh made a move towards her but she turned away from him crossing her arms over her stomach and hanging her head. Iroh frowned sadly and left her alone. She would wait until most of the ship was asleep before returning to her quarters. She had over stepped her bounds and she knew it. Tomorrow she would face Toph to decide whether she stayed or not.

Ok so that took me a while to write and it goes from happy to sad. I hope you like it and again any suggestions are great. I tried to do action and I hope it worked but let me know. Thanks for reading.


	6. The Volcano Town

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last air bender.

Ok so the ending of the last chapter was a little dramatized but if I was able to get the point by (which not being a seasoned writer I may not have) it should make sense. In case I failed, the point is that Aihe should not have taken control of the situation she is a servant and unfamiliar to the group. Now back to the stor

The sun rose slowly over the horizon and with it a new day began. A few hours past sun rise Toph rolled out of bed and stumbled over to her water basin. She was still very tired from being woken up in the middle of the night and after that she couldn't sleep. She was worried about Aihe and what the others would want her to do about her friend and bodyguard. 'I hope they don't expect me to send her away when we reach land. I thought for sure she would become a part of the group and that we could all be friends." Toph thought dolefully as she groomed herself. Sighing when she finished Toph left her room and headed for the mess hall. There she found most of the crew and her friend's busy eating breakfast. She walked over to sit next to Katara who handed her a plate of food.

"Where's Aihe this morning." Toph asked hoping that the answer would show her worries was unfounded.

"None of us have seen her all morning." Aang answered regretfully.

"She's probably still sleeping." Sokka offered trying to lighten the mood.

"I hope she…" Toph stopped when Zuko and Iroh entered the hall. Aang, Katara, and Sokka watched as they took their seats at the table. Nothing registered on Zuko's face and Iroh just looked very tired. Toph decided to not play it safe and get it out in the open.

"I know you're probably still mad that my bodyguard acted out of turn last night but I will not send her away or make her act more subservient." Toph said bluntly. "She may not be familiar to you but she is my friend."

"I never said I would ask you to do either of those things." Zuko said before taking a sip of his tea. "I may be Fire Lord but you should know me better then to cast someone out for one out burst. I'm not my father." Zuko finished giving Toph a small smile.

"There is also the matter that she was right." Iroh piped in his voice drowsy.

"Toph, we have all had little fights before and once or twice it has caused a rift in the group but it was always quickly filled. We acted poorly too last night. We shouldn't have just left her standing there. I hope she can forgive us because we all like her." Katara said putting a hand on Toph's shoulder. Toph smiled glad to have such great friends.

"So where is she anyways?" Zuko asked pouring another cup of tea for Iroh who was slipping in and out of sleep.

"Nobody knows." Sokka said. Zuko looked around the room and saw a large surly crewman who was about to return to duty. Zuko got his attention and waved him over.

"You wanted to see me Lord Zuko?" The crewman asked in a hoarse voice bowing.

"Will you please go find Miss Aihe for me? I want her to join us for breakfast." Zuko said.

"I would be glad to go find her, my lord." The crewman said bowing once again before leaving.

The crewman searched the inside of the ship with no results. It wasn't until he ventured outside that he found Aihe. Standing on the deck with her arms folded behind her back. Her blue water tribe clothes had been changed for a blue/green colored linen dress that wrapped around her neck and exposed her shoulders, her sleeves started on the upper part of her biceps and ended in a small bell cuff. Her hair which usually was left down was tied up tightly and the tail was twisted, all that remained that was the same was her bangs and two stray pieces of hair that fell on either side of her face. The crewman had never seen clothing like this but he didn't care to know anything about this woman so he didn't ask.

"Lord Zuko wants to see you." The crewman said in a less then friendly voice. Aihe turned towards the man to see him glaring at her. His violent amber eyes piercing into her pale blue ones. Aihe felt off about this man immediately but let it slid.

"Where will I find him?" Aihe asked stoically.

"The mess hall with his friends." The crewman said sharply.

"Thank you" Aihe said walking towards the door the leading into the ship. She was stopped by the crewman who grabbed her wrist as she past. She balled her fists and glared at the man. He held her so tightly it hurt but she gave no sign he was putting her in any pain. Aihe decided in this moment that no matter what was said to her, she would not leave Toph or anyone else with this man on board.

"I didn't appreciate being frozen last night by a silly little water tribe wench. You should learn your place. I hope Lord Zuko throws you off the ship in the middle of the ocean for being so ballsy." The crewman said viciously. Aihe wrenched her wrist from his grip and glared at him defiantly but held her tongue. She would take this little matter up with Iroh. Dealing with it alone would only make matters worse. As she continued her way to the mess hall he followed closely behind her.

"Lord Zuko, as you requested I have brought you Aihe." The crewman said bowing.

"Thank you, you may go back to work." Zuko said calmly. The crewman turned around and before leaving he gave her a hateful grin. Aihe wanted nothing more then to cut this man down to size and most likely freeze him again. He was obviously prejudiced but there was more to it, the question was what. Aihe brought herself out of her thoughts to try her best to correct the previous night's mistake.

"Fire Lord Zuko, I want to apologize for my behavior last night." Aihe said bowing low. "It was inappropriate and I had no right to speak to you that way. I will not speak out of place again, please forgive me." Aihe said lifting her head just enough to look at Zuko. His face didn't show her anything which made her insides clinch. 'Please don't send me away. I'd hate to have to disobey you. I like you.' Aihe thought as if she could somehow transmit her thoughts to Zuko and persuade him to not toss her on her rear. She chanced a look at Toph who was smiling which made her clinched insides relax and her hope grew brighter.

"I forgive you but let us try not to yell at each other in the future. As for your place, we are all friends here." Zuko said gesturing to the whole table. Every one else nodded and smiled. Aihe felt relief and joy flood her body. It was mostly because Zuko had called her a friend. Aihe made her way around the table to give Toph a hug. Katara didn't want to be left out so she jumped up and joined their hug. Aang looked over at the men of the table before getting up. All three men squeezed a place in the hug too making Aihe giggle with joy. After being released from the hug they all started to sit back down. That's when it donned on them that Aihe's clothing was different.

"Aihe, aren't you cold?" Sokka asked remembering it was only two nights ago she had been shivering enough for Zuko to give her his cloak.

"It is actually quite a lovely day but it is a little chilly." Aihe said not taking the hint he was talking about her clothes.

"No I mean your clothes look thin and different." Sokka explained. Aihe looked down at what she was wearing suddenly felt embarrassed as to why she was wearing them.

"Oh. Well um..." Aihe started rubbing the back of her neck. "I was feeling a bit homesick so I put these on." The faces around the table gave her a look to continue explaining. "The Tropical water tribes dress like this, well women do. I had on clothes I got from the northern water tribe before; I get fewer questions that way."

"I think it looks lovely." Katara said eyeing the dress and wanting one for herself. Aihe smiled brightly and thought that she would have to take them all home some day.

"It suits you very well." Zuko said smiling in a way that made some of the women in the crew sigh. Aihe, Sokka, Toph, Katara, and Aang all fought to stifle their laughter. Iroh wasn't trying to hide his amusement he just let it out while Zuko rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Thank you" Aihe finally managed to say. She was then given a plate of food by the cook and the group went back to eating. Aihe paused for a second to take it all in. In only a few days she felt like she was part of a family, something she hadn't felt in thirteen long years.

The rest of the trip was spent relaxing as if it were a vacation. Aihe mentioned the incident with the crewman to Iroh who told her that he was just a product of the Fire Nations brainwashing during the war. He did however refuse to let her be alone. If he didn't stay with her he made sure someone including Zuko was.

They reached their destination a day later and everyone noticed Zuko became quiet and his fuse was cut in half. Iroh tried to keep him in good spirits but it failed miserably. As they all readied themselves aboard the ship to leave and become guests of a strange family they all wondered what the first girl would be like.

"I hope she's at least pretty." Aang said waiting on the dock with the others for Zuko and Iroh. Katara sat on her bag next to him while holding his hand. Appa was also still on deck getting his saddle put back on by the crew.

"Looks don't matter." Toph said leaning against a post with her arms crossed over her chest.

"They do when you have to wake up every morning and see them." Aihe said as she sat her bag down next to Sokka who was busy petting Momo.

"I don't have that problem. I go by personality." Toph said shrugging.

"Yeah I know. I've seen your ex." Aihe joked making Toph stick out her tongue. The group laughed then finally Zuko and Iroh appeared walking down the gangplank.

"What have we missed?" Iroh said looking around at the laugh happy group.

"Oh nothing, we were just discussing looks verses personality." Toph explained.

"Which one won in the most favor." Iroh asked setting his bag down by Toph.

"We didn't get that far but I would say looks win." Sokka said still petting Momo.

"I think it's both." Aihe said reaching over and scratching Momo behind the ear.

"Either way it doesn't matter lets just get going." Zuko said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"First we need to figure out where we are going." Sokka said.

"We are going to a town called Kazan. There we will meet the Fung Family." Iroh said.

"Kazan…sounds familiar." Sokka said rubbing his chin where he was now growing a beard much like his fathers. "Oh well we've been to so many places they all start to sound the same." He finished shrugging.

They grabbed their bags and walked over to where Appa had just landed after flying off the ship. Sokka climbed up first and Aang threw the bags up to him. When everyone was in the saddle and relatively comfortable Aang said "Yip, Yip" and they were off. It didn't take long to reach the town and as soon as Aang, Katara, and Sokka saw it they knew why it had sounded so familiar to Sokka. It was the town Aang had saved from the volcano after the people had bought too much into Aunt Woo's predictions. Sokka groaned hoping that Aunt Woo was no longer around to cause mayhem with her fortune telling. They landed at the gate and entered the town on foot. Sokka's hopes were dashed when he saw her assistant in the town square shopping. Meng noticed them and ran over to greet them

"Hello." Meng said with a big smile.

"Hello, Meng" Katara said sweetly.

"Hey." Sokka and Aang said. Meng stood there looking like a grown up version of the child they remembered. Her hair was still just as unmanageable as it was before but she had grown prettier with age.

"Excuse me. My name is Iroh and we are looking for the Fung Family. Could you tell us where to find their home?" Iroh asked kindly. Meng nodded.

"Sure, right now they are living in the hotel. Their home is under construction." Meng said as if it was obvious. Sokka glared straight ahead and wondered what horrible fate lay before them. "Are you Iroh?" Meng said suddenly.

"Yes I am" Iroh said.

"We were told to expect you and your friends. I'll show you to the hotel." Meng said gesturing for them to follow. Katara looked around the town and realized it had grown sustainably.

"The town has really changed since last time we were here." Katara said catching up to Meng.

"Yeah, the business Aunt Woo brings in has helped build up the economy so we have been able to add thing like the hotel." Meng said cheerfully.

"What about the volcano. Has it acted up again?" Aang asked.

"No it has become dormant." Meng answered.

"The town still doesn't rely on Aunt Woo to tell if it's going to erupt does it?" Sokka said looking at the wall that Aang had built with his bending last time they were there.

"Actually we send someone up to check after Aunt Woo's prediction to make sure it's accurate." Meng said putting her finger up. Sokka was happy to hear they physically checked but it bothered him they still put stock in Aunt Woo's magic.

"Here it is. The Fortune Hotel." Meng said giving them a huge grin. It was quite a sight to behold. Two stories in beautiful off white stucco. It looked like it could hold two hundred people at least. The check in desk was just inside the doors. A tall skinny man stood behind it going over a large book.

"May I help you?" The clerk asked eyeing them.

"Yes I am Iroh and this is my nephew Zuko. We are guests of the Fung Family." Iroh said politely. The clerk quickly looked at the book running his finger along the page then sighed.

"I'm sorry the Fung Family is out on a picnic for the day and we have no rooms available at this time." The clerk said pushing his spectacles up his slender hawk nose.

"What do you mean there are no rooms available? Where are we supposed to stay?" Zuko said trying to control his temper but failing. He was nervous about meeting the girl and annoyed all at the same time. Toph put her hand on his shoulder to calm him. The clerk was taken aback but Iroh's smile had him straightening himself up before answering.

"We are holding a festival in honor of the anniversary of the end of the war. People from other towns have come to participate and we are booked." The clerk said calmly while watching Zuko closely.

"You can stay with us." Meng said. "Aunt Woo wouldn't mind and you can meet my husband." Sokka inwardly groaned.

"I didn't know you are married. That's great." Katara said happy because Meng had found her man and two because she wouldn't have to be possessive over Aang. Aang had told her about Meng's crush and Meng had told her about Aunt Woo's prediction of the big eared man. It didn't take much to put two and two together. "We would love to stay with you." Sokka outwardly groaned.

Meng led them to Aunt Woo's home and said fortune teller was waiting for them at the door.

"I have been expecting you." Aunt Woo said sweetly. Sokka's head fell. "Come in." Everyone said thank you as they passed her which she merely nodded to until Iroh passed. She smiled at him warmly and watched him enter her home.

"Please take a seat. Meng will get your rooms ready. I hope you don't mind sharing?" Aunt Woo said sitting on a mat across from them.

"How will we be sharing the rooms?" Aihe asked cautiously. Aunt Woo giggled as if she thought Aihe meant she might want her to share with one of the young men.

"I have three guest rooms. You may split your selves up how ever you like." Aunt Woo said winking at Aihe who raised her eye brow in response.

"I say girls in one room and guys in the other. Katara and Aang can take the third room." Toph said. Sokka didn't like that idea at all.

"What? Their not married yet. Katara stays with you two and Aihe I want you to make sure no one comes in or out of that room." Sokka yelled. Aihe gave Sokka a hard look and Katara pouted.

"Sokka?" Aihe said.

"What?" Sokka responded not evening looking at her.

"We can do it your way and I'll turn my cheek to anything Katara does or we can do it Toph's way." Aihe said calmly folding her hands and setting them in her lap. Sokka gave her a surprised look.

"Why?" Sokka asked.

"Cause I'm a sucker for love." Aihe said in super girly voice while fluttering her eye lashes. Katara giggled as Sokka fumed.

"Ok now that we have gotten the room situation down would any one like me to tell you your fortune. I'm sensing some good stuff in this room." Aunt Woo said.

"Sure why not." Toph said before Sokka could say anything.

"Very good. I will see you one at a time. You're first dear." Aunt Woo said offering her hand to Toph who took it. Toph sat in front of Aunt Woo once the doors were closed.

"Now what would you like to know about." Aunt Woo said taking Toph's hand again.

Toph thought for a second, "I'd like to know about the man I'm going to marry and if my parents approve."

"Ah well I see a very handsome man. He is strong and intelligent with a good sense of humor." Aunt Woo started. Toph smiled hoping this man was the water bender warrior sitting in the next room. "As for your parents, they will accept him over time. Don't expect fast results, patience is key in the case of your father. By the birth of your first child you will have a happy family."

"Sweet" Toph said beaming.

"Is there anything else you would like to know?" Aunt Woo said still holding Toph's hand.

"No thanks." Toph said. Toph and Aunt Woo went back to the other room. Toph's cheeks felt hot as soon as she sensed Sokka lounging of the floor eating bean curd puffs. She took a seat close to him. Aunt Woo turned her attention to Katara and offered her hand.

"Katara your next." Aunt Woo said kindly.

"Oh no thank you, Aunt Woo. I know my future." Katara said before hugging Aang and kissing his cheek. Aang returned the kiss to her forehead and held her close. Aunt Woo smiled happily and then set her eyes on Aihe who hesitated.

"Don't be afraid, dear, I will not bite." Aunt Woo said as if comforting a small child. Aihe stood up and took Aunt Woo's hand.

"I will do a bone reading for you. Please select a bone and put it on the fire." Aunt Woo said pointing to a fancy pot holding a variety of bones. Aihe silently picked a medium sized bone and put it in the fire careful not to burn herself. Instantly the bone cracked in several places. Aunt Woo took the bone out of the fire when it was finished making noise and began reading it.

"I see that you are searching for answers and a… key of some sort. You will find the answers in time. Do not hunt them down, let them come to you. You are split in two where two were once one. A time will come when you will have to face a very troubling decision. If you can forgive a closed heart, he will help steer you in the right direction. As for the key you seek, you must start your search again. Go to the place you fear the most and your path will lie down before you." Aunt Woo said as if in a trance. Aihe's eyes widened at what she heard. 'I thought she was going to just tell me about my love life. Whoa nelly. Why didn't I come see her ten years ago.'

"Is that all the bone says?" Aihe asked hoping for a little more.

"The only other thing I see here is that you will marry the man your parents betrothed you to." Aunt Woo said checking the bone over making sure she got it all. Aihe's eye brow rose at this last piece of information.

"Right." Aihe said out loud while adding 'I'm not betrothed so that's not likely' in her head. She lost a little faith in her fortune but chose not to toss it all out. "Thank you." Aihe added after a long pause.

"Sorry I couldn't give you more details. It's all very cryptic." Aunt Woo said tossing the bone into a pile of other used bones. Aihe stood and bowed.

"It will get me by. I will send the Fire Lord into see you next." Aihe said leaving the room. "Your turn Fire Lord Zuko. Good luck." Aihe said taking a seat next to Toph who was using her senses to watch Sokka's every move. Zuko stood and went into the room. It was fifteen minutes before he came out again. He had taken longer then anyone else had up to that point. His face showed he must have liked his fortune so Katara decided to ask.

"What did Aunt Woo tell you that put you in a good mood?"

"Oh nothing just the usual good fortune. You know long life, happy nation, pretty wife, three children." Zuko said as if he was already a proud father.

"You know she has been wrong before." Sokka said. Aihe nodded as she watched Iroh walk into the room.

"She told me I would marry my betrothed." Aihe said to no one in particular. Zuko shot her a confused look and everyone else just stared interested. "Except I'm not betrothed and my parents never mentioned it."

"Maybe their waiting until your older?" Aang offered but not convinced by his own words.

"Even if that is what they wanted the truth died with them." Aihe said as if it was no big deal. Inside it hurt a little to think of them. He beautiful mother and her strong father what would they be like today. What would she be like if they had not died?

"I'm sorry, Aihe." Zuko said putting a hand on her shoulder, for it he received a heart warming smile. Zuko wouldn't admit it but he was developing a crush on Aihe. He knew he had to marry nobility but he wasn't blind to the beauty of a peasant.

"It's alright. It's not your fault and they passed away thirteen years ago." Aihe said patting his hand which was still on her shoulder.

"How old were you?" Sokka asked sadly.

"I was ten. In fact it was my tenth birthday the day they died." Aihe said starting to feel tears form but willed herself not to cry.

"May I ask how?" Sokka pressed. Aihe paused for a second then answered.

"Another time Sokka, I promise."

Ok so that took me forever to write and revise. The pace is slow but hopefully next chapter Ill get it picked up. Hope you liked it and let me know if there's anything you want to know/read in the next chapter.


	7. The Fung Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

Six minutes after Iroh had gone in to have his fortune read he was walking out grinning like a fool.

"Aunt Wu says that my tea shop's business will triple next year and that I will be expanding to other cities." Iroh explained as excited as a child getting a new toy.

"That's great Uncle." Zuko said honestly happy for his uncle's fortunes. It made his heart sore to see the man he loved like a father happy. The rest of the group was also giving congratulations. That's when a knock at Aunt Wu's door was heard. Meng, who was in the next room, came in to answer it. The slender hotel desk clerk stood behind it. He bowed politely before speaking.

"I was sent to inform you the Fung family has returned and would like you to join them for dinner. Dinner will be served in one hour's time. Thank you." With that he bowed again and walked away.

"Did he mean all of us or just Zuko?" Toph said propping her elbow on her knee then setting her head in her hand.

"Well I would say all of us." Iroh stated "You girls better start getting ready. We only have an hour." The women exchanged looks before standing up and following Meng.

"Plan on being late." Sokka said popping another bean curd puff in his mouth after the women left. From down the hall Katara yelled. "I heard that, Sokka." Sokka choked while Aang, Zuko, and Iroh laughed. Aang gave Sokka a hearty slap on the back and the puff flew out of his mouth hitting Zuko in the back of the head. Zuko would have gotten mad long ago but not now all he did was exclaim "EW" and used his sleeve to rub the spot.

"Well to ensure we are not the cause of being late we should get ready ourselves." Iroh suggested still laughing. The other men nodded trying to calm their own laughter. They went upstairs and Meng intercepted them leading them to their room. It was right next to the women who were giggling behind white paper walls. The young men wished for a second that the paper was thin enough to see through but Iroh was glad it was not. Inside the women's room Katara and Toph were throwing dresses at Aihe who was attempting to catch the flying fabric. Blue, yellow, green, pink, and purple were the colors they impressed her to try on. Katara had already decided to wear a bright fuchsia dress with vine and flowers in the pattern. Toph was going to wear her formal cream colored dress but Aihe had said she would wear the uniform Toph's parents gave her so she could be introduced as Toph's bodyguard. A simple forest green tunic with cream pants, the belt was the only flattering piece of the ensemble. Forest green with gold filigree and the Bei Fong Family seal. That's what started the dress dog pile on Aihe. According to Katara and Toph, Aihe would wear a pretty dress like she did in the Fire Capitol and not mention her job at all. Aihe relented to a pale green dress with lavender trim. Next came the hair. Toph's was long enough to wrap around a carved wooden hair ornament then braided down her back which Katara did for her. Katara did her hair up into a bun but left her slender hair loops. They then attacked Aihe who exclaimed she could do her own hair but they wouldn't let her, it was just too much fun. At this they heard the men laughing next door, the walls did nothing to block sound. Aihe's long hair was wrapped around an ornament with hanging tassels then split into two braids that she kept putting behind her only to have Katara put them over her shoulders. Finally makeup which Aihe put her foot down about not having anyone but her do. She was not mad nor did she sound so but she just wanted to do it herself. Katara chose a smoky eye shadow, pink cheeks, and pink lips. Toph had Aihe do a pale blue over her eyes, pink cheeks, and a darker pink for her lips. Aihe looked into the mirror and at the colors Meng had given them before going for the dark green which made her eyes look even paler, pale pink cheeks, and naked lips. Balm would work fine since she hated the feel of lip paint. They descended the stairs to find the men had beaten them. They had all changed into their usual dress clothes which included Zuko's royal robes, Aang's good monk's robe, Sokka in a dressy version of his usual blue tunic, and Iroh in a beautiful red robe trimmed in gold.

"My, you ladies look breath taking." Iroh beamed. Aang, Sokka, and Zuko gaped. Not even after the spa did they look this amazing, though they all knew they traveled in lovely company no matter the wear or condition.

"Katara you are beautiful." Aang said kissing her strongly. Katara giggled after they broke their embrace, taking the arm of her love as he led her outside.

"Toph may I have the pleasure of being your escort for the evening." Sokka said bowing then offering her his arm.

"Sure Snoolzes" Toph said taking Sokka's arm and jumping for joy on the inside.

"I believe I have the honor of escorting you, fair lady." Iroh said offering his arm to Aihe who took it without a second thought smiling. Zuko watched as his uncle walked out with Aihe on his arm and felt jealous that it was not his arm she held onto laughing at Iroh's jokes. He walked out of the home alone.

Before long they were back at the hotel and the desk clerk was leading them to the banquet hall. It was large and the only table was set up at the end of the room. It could seat thirty people but only sat ten that night. Already seated facing them was the Fung Family. All dressed in green the mother with her grey streaked hair beside her gray bearded bald husband and to his left a beautiful fragile creature. Zuko felt the air leave him and for that moment all want to have Aihe on his arm vanished. She smiled sweetly at him with pale pink slender lips. Her eyes were the color of grass and her hair was a medium brown. The group took their seats with Zuko in the middle across from the father, Iroh on his right with Aihe beside him, Aang on his left followed by Katara, Toph, and Sokka. The desk clerk introduced the Fung Family as the mother Chiyo, the father Kenji, and their daughter Eriko. Iroh took on the role of introducing his group which the Fung family bowed respectfully to.

"It is with great pleasure that we welcome your company this evening." Kenji said spreading his arms wide as if to hug the group.

"We are honored to be your guests." Zuko replied gratefully. Eriko didn't take her eyes off of Zuko and he glanced at her, frequently. Iroh beamed thinking they may not have to journey much longer if at all. Aihe tried not to notice the eye contact between Zuko and Eriko because it made her feel like a she was peeping at some intimate moment. Eriko was in her field of vision so it was hard not to notice her. Tiny to a fault in Aihe's eyes the girl looked barely over sixteen with hands that had never seen work beyond feeding herself, so fragile Aihe thought she could break her like a dried up stick. The thought no sooner came to Aihe then she shook her head to rid herself of it. Why she did not like this girl was not clear to her. She held no feelings for the Fire Lord beyond friendship but something in her didn't like those blushing cheeks, pouty lips, or glittering eyes all set in pale skin. Kenji went down the line of people in front of him asking questions and getting to know each one.

"Master Sokka what do you do for a living?" Kenji asked. Sokka stopped eating and swallowed what was in his mouth before answering with pride.

"I am an inventor for the Earth King." Sokka proclaimed sitting up tall and straight. Kenji was delighted to hear it.

"May I ask about your inventions?" Kenji pressed.

"Oh, of course. Most are still in the testing stage but my partner and I have already completed work on an ointment that will ward off biting bugs using the oils from plants."

"How wonderful? Is there anything else you can tell us about." Kenji asked hoping to hear more.

"I would but I have not finished them yet. I like to keep them hush, hush until we get them just right." Sokka said. He had learned his lesson about sharing too much. A student from the university had asked him questions about the improvements to the time telling candles which Sokka then discovered the student had passed off as his own. Now until he and the mechanist announced the invention to the king they kept them secret.

"I understand completely." Kenji said giving Sokka a wink. He turned to Toph.

"How is your father doing, Miss Bei Fong?" Kenji asked after taking a sip of tea.

"My mother and father are both doing well." Toph answered smiling. That cut out Kenji's next and last question.

"Oh, well good to hear…uh. Mistress Katara, how is the north pole these days?" Kenji asked hoping for another conversation but Katara answered "I believe it's doing well. I haven't been there in almost a year now." Again nothing to go on.

"Ah, Avatar Aang. How goes the rebuilding of the three nations?" Kenji asked sure to get a good answer but again was disappointed because Aang didn't give up much.

"It's going well. A few bumps but most people are learning to get over old wounds faster then I expected. In another hundred years it will be like the war never happened except in history books." Aang said before putting another cucumber roll in his mouth. Kenji smiled at the good news but couldn't think of anything else to ask. He skipped over Zuko and Iroh whom he would get to later to put all his attention on the quiet women on the end.

"Aihe, was it?" Kenji asked almost forgetting her name. Aihe looked up from her food.

"Yes, Master Kenji." Aihe said politely. Kenji thought for a second about what to ask.

"What a pretty name. Please don't be offended but how old are you?" Kenji asked eyeing the women who had entered the room on the arm of General Iroh. He guessed she could be no more then eighteen but he had been known to guess wrong before. His wife was older then him by three years, he thought she was two years younger.

"I am not offended by your question at all Master Kinji. I will be twenty four this coming spring." Aihe said confidently wondering on the inside why he had asked her age.

"Well then I was off by five whole years. I believed you were eighteen." Kenji chuckled as his wife smiled and rolled her eyes. "I have never been good at telling a person's age. I thought my wife was younger then I until we married and I found she was older by three years." Kenji took his wife's hand lovingly while gently laughing. Aihe felt her wonder subside; it was a game of wit that he had failed. Kenji then turned his attention to Iroh which gave Aihe permission to continue eating.

"You are a very lucky man, General Iroh." Kenji said. Iroh smiled but also gave him a confused look. "To have such a beautiful, young wife. She must make you very happy." Aihe stopped eating mid chew, Zuko chocked on his tea, Katara and Aang exchanged looks of amusement, Toph giggled, Sokka raised his eyebrow, and Iroh just continued to smile. 'Iroh? What are you going to say?' Aihe thought worriedly. Iroh began to chuckle before saying, "She's not my wife, Master Kenji, though any man would be lucky to have her. She is a good friend of ours." Aihe felt warm inside at Iroh's words.

"Oh, well then you are lucky to travel in such lovely company." Kenji gestured to all three women. They all bowed their heads in thanks.

"Lord Zuko tell us about yourself." Kenji said giving his attention to Zuko.

"What would you like know?" Zuko asked. Kenji thought for a bit not wanting to dig too deeply into the Fire Lords soul but wanting to get an idea of the man who potentially could marry his daughter.

"Where do see yourself in five years?" Kenji asked. Zuko thought for a second knowing his answer would have a deep impact on Kenji's decisions to allow marriage between him and his lovely daughter.

"I see myself ruling a peaceful nation, continuing to build alliances with the other nations, married to a loving wife, and being a father to a few children." Zuko asked thoughtfully.

"Very good, I like that answer." Kenji said then their conversation continued swimmingly. Occasionally Iroh would interject causing everyone to laugh.

Toph sat eating quietly and feeling the heat come off of Sokka's body. He just ate oblivious to the world or at least she thought so. 'How do I tell you how much I like you Sokka?' she thought. She thought hard about when and where she should do it. Next to her Katara and Aang sat close together. They listened to the conversation between Kenji and Zuko carefully taking in the reaction of Eriko. Eriko made all sorts of faces to what Zuko was saying which made Katara wonder if the girl was practicing for a play or just that animated all the time. The dinner went smoothly and then came dessert. With it the first words Eriko spoke all night.

"Tell me, Lord Zuko; are you a master of the sword?" Eriko said blushing as he smiled.

"Why yes, I am a master of the duel Dao swords." Zuko said with confidence. Eriko clapped with joy at this, reminding Toph and Aihe of a monkey. Toph smiled as she heard Aihe cough out her chuckle. No one else caught it, thankfully. Iroh merely poured Aihe more tea as if she chocked on her rice pudding.

"Are you a bender?" Eriko said leaning towards Zuko with interest. Kenji and Chiyo were starting to look nervous from what Aang, Katara, Sokka and Aihe could see. Kenji's nerves broke first and he made a comment to stop his daughters questioning and the answer Zuko was about to give.

"Eriko, it is not polite to ask such direct questions of the Fire Lord." Kinji scolded Eriko who pouted. "Lord Zuko you do not need to answer that question, we apologize." Zuko was confused since her parents had been asking direct questions all night and decided to answer the question anyways.

"It is alright. I am a fire bender." Zuko said smiling but the pout on Eriko's face just grew. Zuko became even more confused and looked to Iroh for help. The older man was at a loss for words as to what was happening. Aang, Katara, and Sokka had an idea though. Katara was about to ask some questions when Eriko's pout faded when Sokka propped his sword up against the table after a waiter almost tripped over it lying behind him.

"Are you a bender?" Eriko directed her question to Sokka who swallowed his food and looked over at his friends. Each looked as confused as he was. Toph felt worried.

"Uh no." Sokka answered uneasily. Eriko clapped again and this time jumped a little in her seat. There was no chuckle from Aihe this time. Toph growled under her breath and Zuko couldn't understand what was happening. He looked to her parents who were starting to look panicked.

"What is this all about?" Zuko asked finally feeling a little annoyed at the strange behavior of the family before him. Eriko put her hands together and then over her heart when she answered.

"Aunt Wu told me that my true love would come to me tonight and that he would be a great master of the blade but that he would not be a bender." Eriko said making googily eyes at the now blushing Sokka. "I thought it would be you Lord Zuko but now I see it is your traveling companion, Sokka." Eriko sighed. Zuko and Toph were both angry while Katara, Aang, Iroh, Aihe, and Sokka were in shock.

"I am so sorry about this Lord Zuko. Really this is just a misunderstanding." Chiyo said trying to get control over the room that was quickly filling with thick emotions.

"It's not a misunderstanding Mommy." Eriko said standing up and stomping the ground with her foot "This is the man I am going to marry." She moved around the table to sit next to Sokka and take his arm. Sokka didn't know what to do but the look Toph was wearing when he looked to her for help made his blood run cold.

"Get your pasty little hands off my man." Toph growled before she had time to think about what she was saying. Sokka gave her a startled /confused look but said nothing. Eriko glared at the earth bender daringly but let go of Sokka. The two girls stood facing each other with balled up fists.

"I don't see your name written on him. Dirt face." Eriko said in a low voice which might have sounded threatening to a cricket.

"You really don't want to fight me squirt." Toph said dangerously making Sokka crawl out from between them. Eriko's parents did nothing to stop their child which had Aihe on her feet to do her job after putting a hand on Iroh's shoulder to keep him seated. She got between Toph and Eriko trying to calm them down.

"Ladies please calm down. Let's talk about this." Aihe suggested calmly but neither paid her any attention.

"You don't scare me. You can't even see." Eriko shot back. Aihe felt like letting Toph at Eriko in that moment but she didn't, she kept them both at arms length.

"I don't need to see to know how to kick your butt." Toph growled. Eriko screamed as she jumped around Aihe's hand and clawed at Toph who moved nimbly out of the way.

"That is quite enough." Aihe commanded grabbing hold of both girls' sleeves and pulling; she had stopped Eriko mid slap and Toph mid earth bend. Everyone else had gotten to their feet at this point and Zuko moved forward but stopped beside Sokka. "Toph, come with me back to the house." Aihe ordered letting go of Toph's sleeve. Toph glared but walked out anyways. Toph felt humiliated and scared. Had she just growled at a complete stranger and called Sokka her man. She began to run as soon as she felt the door was near, she wanted to cry and take it all back.

"Yeah, run home you coward." Eriko shouted after her. Aihe let go of the girls sleeve and though her face showed no emotion her eyes burned at Eriko. Aihe bowed to Eriko's parents silently before leaving the room. Kenji fiddled with his hands nervously. Iroh was the first to speak.

"I think it is time we left." Iroh stated steering Katara and Aang toward the door as they were closest to him.

"Is there any way we can still salvage this arrangement?" Kenji said standing up.

"We will talk over tea tomorrow for now I think it's best if we leave." Iroh said as the rest of the group had already exited the hall. He bowed before leaving taking one last look at Eriko who stood there pouting with her arms folded over her chest. He knew her parents would be dealing with a temper tantrum soon.

"Toph wait!" Aihe yelled as she tried to run in her long dress. Toph was far ahead of her and it was clear the eighteen year old woman would not be stopping soon. Aihe stopped to gather her dress in her arms then started to run after Toph again.

When Iroh exited the hotel Katara, Aang, Sokka, and Zuko were standing there waiting for him. There was no sign of Toph or Aihe.

"I guess they have a head start on us to the house." Iroh said starting off to the fortune teller's home. He would have a talk with Aunt Wu when they got back. He doubted the possibility of marriage to Zuko was still available to Eriko but all the same the girl should be set straight. They reached the house to find Aunt Wu, Meng, and her husband eating dinner.

"Hello how was dinner with the Fung family?" Aunt Wu asked charmingly.

"I would like to speak with you about it in the morning but right now I want to know if Toph or Aihe are here." Iroh said.

"No we thought they were with you." Aunt Wu said. No one panicked because they knew both were able bodied women but they still worried. Sokka felt both happy and unsure all at the same time. His feelings toward Toph had been changing but was he ready to let her know. He knew he would get little sleep tonight.

"Well I am sure they will be fine. I think I shall turn in for the night. Goodnight Aunt Wu. Sokka, Zuko, lets go to bed." Iroh said gesturing for them to go first. Aang and Katara followed behind Iroh but stopped in front of the third guest room. Aang looked at Katara who blushed. The question in his eyes was would they stay in the same room or split up. Katara thought it best to split up since she wanted to make sure the girls came back in the night. She gestured with her head to follow the other men. Aang looked partially disappointed but kissed Katara goodnight and caressed her cheek before entering the men's room. Katara went to the women's room hoping the Aihe and Toph would return soon.

Aihe finally caught up with Toph near the gate of the town. Both women were panting for breath.

"Where…do you…think…you're going." Aihe panted out. Toph didn't turn in her direction.

"I just did the stupidest thing in my life." Toph said feeling the tears emerge. Aihe moved forward to place a hand on her shoulder.

"That was not stupid it was just unexpected from all parties." Aihe soothed. "You got jealous and in that situation I would have done the same thing." Toph balled her fists as the tears escaped then she bended a boulder out of the ground to slam it back down, letting out her frustrations.

"But he knows now and I'm not ready…." Toph paused. "I'm not ready to be rejected. Not by Sokka." Toph's shoulders began to shake from her crying. Aihe took her into a hug. "I wish that we had just stayed home, Aihe."

"No you don't. This is where you need to be right now. You're a strong and beautiful woman. Sokka is going to say what he feels but you need to know that no matter what you will find love." Aihe said. Toph cried harder in her arms. There was nothing more Aihe could say or do but hold her friend until her crying stopped. After ten minutes of crying, Toph pulled away and rubbed her eyes. "Toph?"

"I'm ok now. Let's get back to the house." Toph said setting her face back into its usual tough presentation. Aihe nodded and Toph began to walk with her behind. Aihe looked down at her dress now soaked with Toph's tears.

"I look like I just got out of a water fight." Aihe joked. Toph allowed herself to laugh which made Aihe feel better.

"Thank you, Aihe." Toph said just as they reached the front door. Aihe smiled.

"You know you're like my little sister and I would do anything for you." Aihe said fake punching the younger women in the chin. Toph felt better but on the inside she feared Sokka would be on the other side of the door waiting to talk to her. When Aihe opened it the only people there was Aunt Wu playing cards with Meng.

"Ah there you two are. Iroh was looking for you about thirty minutes ago." Aunt Wu said placing a card on the table thoughtfully.

"Where have they gone?" Toph asked feeling around the room.

"They went to bed soon after they came in. I have a feeling the dinner didn't go well." Aunt Wu said taking three of Meng's cards.

"That's an understatement." Aihe said rubbing her forehead. "I think we will also turn in for the night. Goodnight Aunt Wu, Meng."

"Goodnight girls." Aunt Wu said not looking up from her game. Aihe followed Toph upstairs and into their room. They were only slightly surprised to find Katara staring out the window at the moon in her night shirt. She looked at them as soon as they entered.

"There you are." Katara whispered. "I was worried sick. Are you ok Toph?" In the moon lit room Katara could see Toph's puffy eyes so she got up and gave Toph a gentle hug.

"Are they back?" Aang said from the next room. The women jumped out of their skins and Toph quickly rubbed the tears away.

"Yes we're back." Aihe said finally. She heard rustling on the other side of the paper wall and knew none of the men had gone to sleep yet.

"Is Toph ok?" Sokka was heard whispering to the other men.

"Ask her yourself, Sokka." Zuko said out loud deep in the room. He was tired and not in the mood to play go between. Toph didn't know if she should feel good about Sokka's inquiry or bad. She made no move to answer and look to Katara instead.

"She's…" Katara started not knowing if she should lie or tell the truth. . "Well Sokka she's been crying." Toph let out a small noise and punched Katara lightly in the arm. Katara said "Own! What it's the truth?" Sill Toph said nothing but glared. She didn't want to say anything stupid again but her friends were doing it for her. Movement was heard in the room as if some of the guys were shifting places.

"Oh…" Sokka said showing he was laying on the ground near the wall. "Toph I'm sorry you're crying." No response came from Toph. Sokka decided to talk about it now since the presence of the other guys made him feel more confident. "What did you mean about me being "your man"?"

Toph took a sharp breath in and looked between Aihe and Katara. 'Not now, can this wait until…never?' Toph thought frantically. Katara gestured for her to answer while Aihe leaned against the wall between the rooms in the far left corner. Sokka was lying by the far right.

"I…I…" Toph started. Aihe rolled her hand silently telling her to keep going. "I got jealous." Toph spit out quickly.

"Why?" Sokka asked sounding curious.

"Um…." Toph staled.

"She has a thing for you. There now can we get some sleep?" Zuko said suddenly on the other side of the paper from Aihe causing her to jump then punched the paper without breaking it. "Hey, that hurt." Zuko exclaimed.

"Oh I didn't hit the wall that hard. Stop interrupting." Aihe said hearing movement and figuring he had moved away from the wall. On the other side Zuko felt his cheeks go red realizing who was right next to him. He said no more but leaned further into the wall. After that horrible dinner and seeing her take command of the situation he had gotten closer to the edge between just a crush and falling for her.

"Do you have feelings for me, Toph?" Sokka asked for conformation. Toph went bright red and started to stutter.

"Well…uh…I don't know…um, maybe…" Katara poked her in the side making her spill out the word, "Yes!" Toph wanted to run again but she knew neither woman would let her. She waited in silence for Sokka's reaction. It seemed so long that her ears strained for any noise, then Crunch. It was loud and quick but it got everyone's attention.

"Sorry." Aang whispered putting down the roasted potato skins. Aihe put her head back on the wall not knowing Zuko's head as right next to it behind the thick paper.

"Toph?" Sokka said finally.

"Yes, Sokka" Toph held her breath.

"Would you like to have breakfast with me tomorrow…alone? We can discuss this in a more private setting." Sokka said knowing that what he wanted to say couldn't be said in front of a captive audience.

"Ok" Toph answered not sure she wanted to be around in the morning and knowing sleep would not come tonight.

"We'll meet downstairs, goodnight Toph." Sokka said and the rustling indicated he had rolled over. Aihe and Katara looked at Toph who wore a very worried sullen face.

"K. Goodnight Sokka." Toph said. She then grabbed her bed matt and unrolled it as far from Sokka as she could. She got into her night clothing and threw Aihe's to her. Katara slipped into her bed roll below the window and stared up at the moon. Soon it was just Aihe still leaning against the wall. She looked around the room to decide where to sleep but she was very warm in the corner. She got up changed and grabbed her own bed matt. She returned to the corner and snuggled against the wall. Zuko was already fast asleep.

Later that same night Aihe woke to noise of the men's room door sliding closed. She shifted against the wall to find her warmth depleting. She moved to lie down but stopped when she noticed Toph was gone. A quick look showed that Katara was still there sleeping. Aihe silently left their room and headed down stairs to the empty living room. She heard a small splash towards the back of the house though it sounded like it was outside. She came around a corner to see a beam of moonlight stretching across the floor from an open sliding door. She checked around her and walked threw the door onto a wooden porch surrounded but waist high shrubs. A tea table sat to her right, a cooking pit to her left, and straight in front she saw Sokka standing with his back facing her about ten feet away. He didn't seem to notice her and she soon saw why. His gaze was fixed on Toph sitting in front of a small pond tossing small pebbles into it. Aihe knew Toph was aware of Sokka because he was standing on the ground but the earth bender probably had no idea she was there. She moved closer to Sokka who still didn't register her presence. As she reached the shrubs a hand flew up and grabbed her left wrist. In one silent motion she was pulled into a crouching position next to Zuko. He smiled at her before turning his attention back to the scene in the garden. She could see Toph and Sokka through the sparse branches. She took a more comfortable seat and looked at Zuko.

"Weren't you the one that blurted out Toph's feelings so you could go to sleep? Now you're crouching behind a bush in the early hours of the morning, wide awake, watching them?" Aihe whispered just load enough for Zuko to hear. Zuko turned to face her. He lifted his finger to his lips to motion her to be quiet. Aihe shook her head and gave him a look of amused bewilderment as she whispered "You are a strange man." Zuko grinned. Their attention was drawn away from each other by the noise of movement, Sokka's movement. He had moved a step closer to Toph but by his posture they could tell he was nervous.

"I thought you wanted to wait until morning?" Toph said in a small voice which didn't fit her at all. She had been so lost in her thoughts that until he moved after standing so long she hadn't realized he was there.

"I heard you leave your room. I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Sokka said in a sheepish voice. Toph could feel him through the ground as she sat in front of the pond. His heart was bounding in his chest and his movements were timid.

"I'm fine Sokka." Toph said with a little more confidence. "You can go back to bed. I'll return in a little while." She felt his heart beat slow a bit but his foot steps were coming toward her. As he got closer his heart picked up it's fast pace again.

"I'd like to stay out here…with you." Sokka said coming up behind her. "If you don't mind." He added not entirely sure of what he was doing. Toph turned her eyes in his direction.

"I don't mind. You can sit down, if you want." Toph said shyly. Sokka nodded and sat down next to her with the same timid movements as before. After a moment of silence he scooted closer to her. Toph turned her face away to hide the blush on her cheeks.

"So…uh…odd family huh?" Sokka said with laughter in his voice. Toph breathed out a chuckle.

"Yeah." She said playing with her hands nervously. They stayed quiet for a good three minutes making shy movements and trying to figure out what to say. Sokka finally broke the silence.

"You look very pretty in the moonlight." Sokka said rubbing his forearm. Toph's cheeks turned a brighter red as her heart skipped a beat in its pounding race.

"Thanks." Toph said biting her bottom lip. This didn't go unnoticed by Sokka who felt his stomach twist in knots. Toph went to put her right hand on the ground to better feel Sokka's presence but instead her hand landed on top of his making him blush profusely. She pulled it away as soon it made contact turning slightly towards him.

"I'm so…" her apology was cut short as Sokka grabbed her hand while capturing her lips with his. He pulled away as quickly as he had kissed her. Toph put her free hand to her lips and then gave Sokka a shock looked. He was as startled as she was. He began rambling out of nervousness.

"I'm sorry I just really wanted to kiss you I hope you didn't mind don't hurt me." Toph put her hand up to find his cheek which Sokka noticed and taking her wrist guided her there. He leaned into the feel of her warm palm and watched as a gentle smile curved her lips. His nervousness disappeared, replaced by warm confidence.

"I have a confession Sokka." Toph said in almost a whisper. "I've had feelings for you since we first met." Sokka snickered remembering all those times he had wondered if Toph had had a crush on him. He had apparently been right and now here he was falling for her.

"I thought you did but I was never really sure." Sokka said getting so closer that their lips were almost touching. "Toph?" he breathed against her face.

"Yes?" Toph said wanting the distance between their faces closed.

"I'm warning you, I'm going to fall in love with you." Sokka said getting a tiny bit closer. Toph's smile widened.

"Good." Toph whispered just before their lips met. They held each kissing sweetly. Behind the bush Aihe nudged Zuko who looked at her confused.

"Lets get going before they come up for air." Aihe whispered but Zuko turned back to the couple to find they had finished kissing and were making their way towards them. Zuko looked around the porch quickly and spotted the outdoor cooking pit which was tall enough to cover them, sticking up through the porch. For the second time that night he grabbed Aihe's wrist and pulled her along behind the pit. He held her against him with his back to the stone pit as Toph and Sokka come on to the porch. Zuko mentally noted how Aihe smelled in those brief seconds she was in his arms before Toph and Sokka shut the door to the porch. When the coast was clear Aihe was out of his grasp and not bothered by the situation at all. Zuko however was flushed.

"Ok so that didn't solve our problem at all." Aihe whispered covering her chest with her arms. She felt shy standing there in front of Zuko in nothing but her night gown. "They will know we are gone as soon as they get to the rooms."

"We could stay out here for a bit. Make them think we were somewhere else." Zuko whispered back. Aihe shook her head.

"No, they might think we were… doing things." Aihe said blushing as she thought of all the things they may think. Zuko thought of them too which made him smile before Aihe said "That would be wrong on so many levels." His smile disappeared instantly and he felt rejected, again. "Come on; lets just go back. It's cold out here and I want to get back to my warm corner." Aihe said heading for the door.

Zuko was pissed that she thought doing things with him was wrong on any level so he decided there would be no more warm corner for her to get back to. Aihe beat him to the second floor and he only saw the door sliding shut. No voices were heard. He paused to give everyone time to register her return without him, and then went to his room. If Sokka, Aang, and Iroh were awake they didn't notice him slip into the room. Zuko saw that the moonlight now streamed into the women's room so much that their shadows could be seen on the men's side. Zuko watched as Aihe felt the corner and let out a sigh. He smirked victoriously at the now cold corner. Aihe stretched and laid down to sleep. Zuko moved his mat away from the corner and did the same but he couldn't help remembering the smell of lavender and lemon grass as he drifted off to sleep.

Ok so yay chapter 7 and I have a feeling that this story will be long. I hope you liked this chapter and let me know what you think. I'll get chapter 8 out soon.


	8. Camping

"We live in a strange world little one

"We live in a strange world little one. It is up to you to make sense of it."

"Goodnight morning, Zuko." Katara said as he came down the stairs dressed in a simple tunic and pants. Everyone was already there including Aunt Wu, Meng, and Meng's husband. They all looked quite merry and wide awake. Making Zuko feel irritated and he contemplated going back to sleep for a few more hours. Instead he gave them a half hearted smile and wave.

"I went to see Master Kenji this morning while you were sleeping, Lord Zuko." Iroh said putting some eggs on his plate. Aihe patted the seat next to her as she smiled at him Zuko indicating for him to sit down. He took the seat reluctantly. After all he was still mad at her comment from the night before.

"What did he have to say for his daughter?" Zuko asked not really caring either way. He grabbed a plate and began loading it with food.

"He apologized and said that he was wondering if you did not wish to marry her if Sokka would like to." Iroh said chuckling and looking over at Sokka who was sitting next to Toph. Sokka looked around the table before lifting his left hand to reveal it was holding on to Toph's right.

"I'm off the market." Sokka said smiling widely as Toph blushed.

"YES!" Katara yelled suddenly. Everyone gave her a stunned look. "What? I have been waiting for them to get together for years." Katara explained.

"When did this happen?" Aang asked knowing Sokka had woken up after him that morning.

"It happened last night, while you were sleeping." Toph said smiling lovingly at Sokka.

"Wow I must have really been out. I didn't hear anyone come in or out." Katara said.

"Speaking of last night, where were the two of you?" Sokka said pointing to Zuko and Aihe. Zuko looked at Aihe and blushed while she crossed her arms daring Sokka to suggest anything inappropriate had occurred last night. "When I got back to the room you weren't there Zuko. Toph says Aihe wasn't either." Iroh looked over the two adults hoping the image that was coming to his mind was not true.

"Is there something you would like to tell us?" Iroh said softly but the command was apparent. Aihe eased her posture and looked Iroh in the eyes before answering.

"Well long story short. Sokka got up to see if Toph was ok, Zuko got up to see what Sokka was up to, and I got up to see where Toph had gone. We ended up watching Toph and Sokka from the deck. After they left we returned to the rooms, that's all." Aihe said plainly. Iroh let the air he was holding in go slowly. Toph and Sokka both went red realizing Zuko and Aihe had witnessed their private moment.

"You were spying on us." Toph blurted out.

"Yeah but it was so sweet I couldn't help it. I'm sorry Toph." Aihe said hoping Toph would not bend her out of the house.

"It's alright. I guess since I would have done the same thing. I'll forgive you." Toph said controlling her surprise and annoyance.

"What's your excuse Zuko?" Sokka asked seriously.

"I'm the Fire Lord I don't need an excuse." Zuko stated not really knowing the reason he stayed. Part of him wondered if it had been because Aihe had shown up or if it was because he secretly wished he could have a moment like that with a woman. Aihe giggled at his response and rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But no more spying from either of you." Sokka said pointing at them like a father reprimanding a child. Neither made a move to acknowledge the rule or brush it off. The issue was dropped as Iroh went on with what he was saying before the interruption.

"Well Zuko do you want to stick around and attempt to change Eriko's mind? Aunt Wu said she will talk to her if you do." Iroh said seriously indicating Aunt Wu to his left. Zuko didn't have to think about it at all.

"No let's move on." Zuko said about to put a pastry in his mouth which Momo took from his hand as he jumped from Aang's shoulder to Aihe's lap. The group laughed as he moaned. "I was going to eat that Momo." Zuko told Momo who nibbled on the pastry happily. Aihe patted Momo's head then gave Zuko her pastry.

"Here you can have mine." Aihe said putting the pastry onto his plate. Zuko blushed at the smile she gave him. Iroh watched the scene in front of him sullenly. Time would tell what would happen between Zuko and Aihe but he had a feeling Zuko was on the road to another broken heart. Zuko ate the pastry quickly and scratched Momo behind the ears.

"I guess we should get packed and ready to leave." Aang said finishing his breakfast. Meng's husband, Arashi, a handsome tall man with big ears rose to take Meng's plate along with his own to the kitchen. As he came back he said, "I will help you pack but it is a shame you will miss the festival. Today the merchants are setting up and tonight the whole town will be celebrating."

"Thank you for letting us stay with you and helping us but we should get going as soon as possible. We have a lot of distance to cover." Zuko said politely. Iroh pouted a little but said nothing. He had been hoping to do some shopping and maybe some dancing.

"The pleasure was all ours." Aunt Wu said. "I hope you will stop by again sometime." Aunt Wu winked at Iroh making him blush slightly. Nods were seen intermittently around the table. It did not take long for the group to pack up their bags.

"Why don't you girls go get us some supplies" Iroh said as he helped the other men and Arashi load their bags onto Appa. Katara, Toph and Aihe took off to get supplies but as they went they looked over the merchants goods. Flowers, candy, jewelry, and toys of all kinds were being offered at varying prices most of which Katara thought were too expensive. Soon all the supplies they had been sent for were bought and paid for. As they made their way back Aihe spotted a stand selling dolls. The dolls were carved wood and colorfully dressed in the garb of the nations. Having grown out of dolls long ago she only spared them a fleeting glance. But as she turned her attention back to the direction Katara and Toph were leading she caught a glimpse of what looked like a doll of the Fire Lord. She did a double take and realized that it was indeed a doll of Zuko. Appa was only ten feet in front of them as Aihe detoured over to the stand. She picked up the Zuko doll and looked it over. It was beautifully made and the face was painted on with great care. It was obvious that the resemblance was copied from an older painting of Zuko. The hair was on short unlike the long hair used on the other dolls. Aihe couldn't resist the urge to show Zuko his small likeness. She bought the doll and took it over to the rest of the group.

"What did you get Aihe?" Sokka asked noticing Aihe walk up with the doll. Aihe beamed as she held up her interesting purchase. Sokka began to laugh causing the rest of the group to look.

"What is that?" Zuko asked shocked to see a tiny version of him. Every one else had begun to laugh.

"It's tiny Zuko, isn't he cute." Aihe said her smile widening. Zuko rubbed his nose and attempted to hide his blush. Iroh patted Zuko on the back comfortingly but Iroh's laughs only made the gesture seem halfhearted.

"Look at his little crown." Sokka said through his laughter.

"Why would any one want a doll of Zuko?" Toph asked raising an eyebrow. Aihe turned the doll towards her and said, "Well girls will buy one to snuggle up with at night, I'm guessing." Zuko was both flattered and mortified by the thought of countless girls of all ages snuggling up with a doll they would imagine being him.

"That's not right." Zuko said shaking his head. Everyone laughed a more before they had no energy left to continue.

"That was priceless but you should take the doll back to the merchant so we can get going, Aihe. We are all packed up here." Aang said

"No need I bought it." Aihe said shrugging. Zuko stared at her in surprise. 'Why did she buy it? Does…does she want to keep it to snuggle with at night?' Zuko thought which made his blush reappear. He began to play out the scene in his mind. Aihe slipping into bed in a skimping night shirt and hugging the doll close to her chest. Instantly the doll went from wood to being him only the size remained as he imagined hugging her back. 'Bad thoughts, bad thoughts' Zuko reprimanded himself. "I plan to give it to the girl Fire Lord Zuko chooses to marry." Aihe finished.

"That's very sweet of you Aihe. I'm sure the she will love it." Iroh said approvingly.

"Well now that we have our supplies and mini Zuko are we ready to go?" Sokka asked from inside Appa's saddle.

"I think we are set. All a board." Aang said jumping into the air and doing a twirl before gracefully landing on Appa's head.

They spent the remainder of the day flying on Appa. The map was spread out in the middle of the saddle with Sokka and Zuko holding it down. On it were four red dots indicating the places the noble women lived. The next women Zuko would meet lived in Omashu. Iroh had planed the trip to take them in an oddly shaped circle ending back in the Fire Nation. From Kazan it would be two weeks to reach Omashu. Sokka judged the trip would take them nearly six months to complete. That was of course if Zuko didn't find a woman before then. The sun was beginning to set over the dense evergreen forest as Aang started to take Appa down to land. Aihe was too lost in the beauty of the light dancing off the earth and trees to notice Zuko watching her. Her head laid on her folded arm resting over the side of the saddle in lazy serenity. He couldn't help himself in thinking she was beautiful but he was beginning to realize his innocent infatuation could spell ruin for their mission. He tore his eyes away from her only to find Katara staring straight at him. He jumped and quickly rooted his eyes to the floor of the saddle. He had been caught. Silently he begged Katara to keep it to herself. Katara sat watching Zuko through it all. The look on his face when he had been looking at Aihe was like an open book. No one else had noticed it as Sokka and Toph dozed happily wrapped in each others arms and Iroh conversed with Aang about the best place to land. Katara let out a silent sigh and turned to her fiancé. She would let it go for now. No need to tell anyone yet. Appa landed in a small clearing by a river and the group gratefully descended from the saddle. Katara issued chores and the others set out to make camp. Aihe and Iroh had been sent to collect wood while Sokka, Zuko and Aang made the tents. Toph helped Katara make the dinner. As they went to get water for the stew Toph cleared her throat indicating she wanted to ask something but was unsure.

"Katara." Toph finally said after she was sure they were out of ear shot.

"Yeah?" Katara said as she bended water into their jars.

"I feel weird asking this but what does Sokka look like?" Toph asked blushing. She had never really cared about his looks. She loved him for everything else but now that they were together her curiosity was growing.

"Toph, why are you asking me this now?" Katara asked confused.

"Because…well…I just want to know. I love him and I'd like to marry him…" Toph pulled on her hair.

"You want to imagine what your children would look like." Katara said understanding. Toph nodded with a sheepish smile. This was so unlike Toph, Katara thought but then again she had always acted different when it came to Sokka. "Well Sokka is handsome."

"I know that but I want to know the details." Toph said relaxing back into her more usual tone.

"Um well…" Katara tried to think of how to describe her brother but she just didn't have the mind to describe something in detail. "I don't know how to give you details. He's got blue eyes and dark skin. He looks like a guy." Katara said. Toph sighed.

"That's more then what I knew before but I can't put it together." Toph said disappointed. Just then she felt familiar foot steps approach from behind.

"Camp is up and the guys are complaining about food." Aihe said as she reached them. She noticed Toph's disappointed look and couldn't help but ask, "What's wrong Toph?"

"Well I want to know what Sokka looks like and Katara says she cant really give me good details." Toph said. Katara frowned, feeling bad she could not help her friend.

"That's easy. Ask him." Aihe said folding her arms over her chest. Toph raised her eye brow and gave Aihe a look that read 'Are you kidding me'. "Look just get him alone and start feeling his face. I'm sure he won't protest and then ask him anything else you want to know."

"Why didn't I think of that? Oh that's right because I don't want him to think I don't already know what he looks like. Never mind I'll ask Iroh." Toph said in a biting tone. Aihe did flinch but moved aside as Toph stomped past her back to the camp. Aihe shrugged her shoulders at Katara and they both followed Toph. After dinner and a few of Iroh's stories Sokka stretched and looked over to Toph.

"Toph lets go for a walk." Sokka said taking her hand. It was dark out by this time but it was a warm night meaning spring was on its way.

"Uh ok." Toph said blushing. She followed Sokka into the trees. Aang thought it was a good idea so he took Katara's hand.

"It is a beautiful night let's go practice in the river." Aang said. Katara nodded and they left in the opposite direction of Sokka and Toph. Aihe sighed knowing why they had left. They were going to cuddle, kiss, and do the things couples do. Aihe missed that. The three that remained sat in silence for a few minutes before Iroh broke it.

"I think that I will go to bed. Perhaps some sleep will heal the damage done from ridding in that blasted saddle. Goodnight you two." Iroh said standing and putting his hand to his back but no sign of pain showed on his face.

"Goodnight General..." Aihe started to say but Iroh put up his hand to stop her.

"Call me Iroh. There is no need for formalities between us." Iroh said giving Aihe his most charming smile. Aihe returned it with her own heart warming smile.

"Alright. Goodnight Iroh." Aihe said.

"Goodnight Uncle." Zuko said. Silence once again fell on the camp. Zuko stared at the ground thinking about how much he missed traveling like this. It wasn't that he hated being Fire Lord but he didn't love it either. He had missed the freedom and the simplicity of camping out in the wilderness with good friends. Aihe watched him from across the fire. 'Who ever gets to marry him is going to be very lucky.' Aihe thought allowing a smile to grace her features. She stood and moved closer to him. He looked up at her as she sat down next to him. His face portrayed no emotion but his heart was racing.

"Think they are coming back soon?" Aihe said putting her head in her hand.

"Not likely." Zuko said smiling slightly. "When's the last time you were in a relationship?" Zuko asked bluntly not really knowing why he said it.

"So, we are going to that conversation again." Aihe giggled then thought for a second counting the days, months, and eventually years. "My last relationship was five years ago." Aihe said stunned that it had been that long.

"That's a long time." Zuko said unsure of what to ask next.

"Yeah well I only dated between the ages of sixteen and eighteen. After that I had better things to do. Plus I became picky and I have yet to find a guy who fits my standards." Aihe said laughing softly. She picked up a stick and poked some of the unburned logs into the flame.

"How many guys did you date?" Zuko asked.

"Two." Aihe said plainly still poking the fire. Zuko thought for a second.

"I thought you said you had been in love a few times. To most people a few is more then two." Zuko said giving Aihe a suspicious look.

"Your absolutely right, Fire Lord Zuko." Aihe said mockingly. Zuko cringed at being called Fire Lord it was starting to get on his nerves that she used his full title every time she said his name. "How perceptive of you. I have only dated two men in my life but I have loved three. The third never knew I had eyes for him. In fact he never even knew I existed." Aihe said with a slight chuckle.

"I don't see how anyone could not notice you." Zuko said seriously. "Why didn't you tell him?"

"It's complicated but that was seven years ago. I have long been over my feelings for him." Aihe said using the stick to draw a water fall in the dirt. "Ok now it's my turn. I know when your last relationship was but how many girls have you been with?" Zuko didn't have to think hard the list was shorter then Aihe's.

"One." Zuko said. Aihe looked at him in surprise.

"Only one. With your looks I thought you were going to say ten at least." Aihe joked.

"Well there was this other girl I went on one date with. She was my first kiss." Zuko said remembering the night he had spent with Jin so long ago.

"Aw how cute." Aihe teased making Zuko blush and rub the back of his neck.

"When was your first kiss?" Zuko asked hoping for ammo to tease her back.

"I was sixteen and it was Oli." Aihe answered. No ammo.

"So who came first the guy who didn't notice you or Oli since your saying it was in the same year." Zuko asked trying to work out a time line in his head.

"The guy who didn't notice me and Oli happened pretty much at the same time." Aihe said. Zuko gave her a look of confusion. "I was working at a Fire Nation resort in the northern part of the Earth Kingdom." Aihe began as Zuko cut her off.

"You worked in a Fire Nation resort?" Zuko asked astonished.

"Yes. I didn't tell them I could bend and they needed the help." Aihe explained like it was no big deal. "Any ways like I was saying I worked as a maid when I first saw…uh Yang." Again Zuko cut her off.

"Yang? Is that his real name?" Zuko asked. Aihe glared at him for interrupting again and sighed.

"You're not going to let me finish the story?" Aihe asked rhetorically. "Yes it's his real name." Aihe said defensively so Zuko wouldn't push the matter.

"Ok, ok fine continue." Zuko said putting up his hands and smiling.

"So I saw Yang and I fell in love at first sight...yes I know its sappy but it's true." Aihe said quickly seeing Zuko open his mouth to say something. Zuko shut his mouth and gestured for her to continue. "Yang never noticed me and he eventually left the resort. During that period Oli and I started dating since I knew Yang was out of my league. That's the end of the story." Silence fell over them again as the conversation died.

"Aihe what's it like in your tribe?" Zuko said after a minute. He looked over to see Aihe staring at the fire thoughtfully.

"It's beautiful. There are six islands each with it's own tribe. Palm trees everywhere and tall grasses." Aihe said longing to sit on the beach and watch the waves wash in over her feet.

"You miss it don't you." Zuko said.

"I do. I've been away from home along time. Once I was old enough to leave I did. I miss it but I'm afraid of seeing it again. Afraid of the memories it holds." Aihe said somberly tears threatening the rim of her eyes. Zuko pulled Aihe into a warm embrace. Aihe had her head resting against his shoulder, she could feel his strong heart beat. Aihe's own heart skipped a beat and she mentally cringed. She pulled out of the embrace smiling at Zuko.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." Zuko said softly putting his hand on Aihe's cheek.

"It's ok." Aihe said gently removing Zuko's hand. She held it for a second before letting it go. Zuko felt his heart constrict. He was being rejected whether she knew it or not she was pushing him away. But Aihe did know it at least she knew she was preventing herself from falling. Zuko cleared his throat after another few minutes of silence.

"The others should be getting back soon." Zuko said turning away from Aihe. Aihe thought she saw hurt in Zuko's eyes but it disappeared to quickly to tell.

"Yeah." Aihe looked down at her water fall and felt old feelings begging to be let free but she wouldn't let them.

Ok sorry for the looooooong wait. School started, my boyfriend and best friend left for college, and I've been looking for another job. Excuses right? Well bad life changes make for hard writing. I hope you like this chapter and leave reviews. More to come sooner rather then later…I hope.


	9. Camping II

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last air bender. The following occurs at various times during the night.

"Sokka where are we going?" Toph asked. They had been walking for ten long silent minutes.

"Here." Sokka said stopping in the middle of the woods. In the same moment Sokka grabbed Toph's arm swinging her around to face him. Toph tried to protest but Sokka silenced in her with a sweet kiss. After a few blissful seconds they pulled away from each other smiling. Sokka brushed the back of his fingers against Toph's cheek. She closed her eyes in response to the contact that made her heart flutter. She had never experienced a touch like this. She felt safe and loved. Her mind slowly drifted back to the statement Aihe had made _"__Look just get him alone and start feeling his face. I'm sure he won't protest and then ask him anything else you want to know."_ Butterflies erupted into her stomach as she moved her hand up to Sokka's face. She hesitated just above the skin of his cheek as the feeling of heat flooded her whole body. Toph reprimanded her cowardliness and gently allowed her hand to cup Sokka's warm cheek. Toph began to slowly move her hand over the right side of Sokka's face. She added her left hand after a few seconds had passed without him pulling back. She moved her hands to his forehead feeling his brow line taking care to brush his smooth eyebrows letting the image develop in her mind. Sokka understood what she was doing when she moved down to his eyes, gently moving her finger tips across the soft skin of his lids.

"They're blue." Sokka whispered as Toph was outlining the shape of his eyes. Toph stopped her search feeling the embarrassment flood her body again. Sokka looked at her with soft caring eyes when she removed her hands from his face. "It's ok Toph."

"I wasn't doing anything." Toph lied. She wrung her hands together and cursed herself for following Aihe's advice. Sokka watched Toph with great amusement. She looked like the twelve year old he knew years ago, pretending to be tough when he knew she had missed him terribly. Sokka thought for a second then put her hands back on his face where she had left off.

"You don't have to be tough with me, Toph. I want you to see me. I'll even help you with the colors like blue is the color of water. It's cool and fluid." Sokka said running his fingers down her arms the way water would. Toph nodded her understanding while trying to calm the racing of her heart. How could she say no to Sokka after all? She resumed her visualization of his face. She finished his eyes and move down to his cheeks then to his nose. She liked the image she was constructing in her mind of a handsome rugged warrior. "My skin is brown like fine soft leather." Sokka said gently as her finger ran down the bridge of his nose. Toph took a deep breath as she neared his lips. She ran her fingers across them as she had done his whole face but the feel of the soft, warm, plump skin sent a tingling sensation through her. She finished at his jaw line. She felt how strong it was and the soft whiskers that cover it, she could tell that it wouldn't be long before he had a thick full beard. She mentally noted that she would have to do this again when it had finished growing in. Sokka smiled warmly as she pulled away from his face.

"You're very handsome." Toph said in a sweet voice. Sokka pulled her close to nuzzle her bright red cheek.

"You're beautiful." Sokka whispered into her ear before pulling back just enough to kiss her. Toph melted into him completely. This night couldn't get any better Toph thought as she prepared herself for a long session of deep kisses.

Aang pulled back from the kiss he had been sharing with Katara to lay his head on her chest. The only water bending that had been done that night was splashing each other playfully until they were both soaking wet. They had rolled in the grass a few minutes after Katara had launched herself onto Aang and before engaging in a friendly little game of tonsil hockey. Now they lay covered in grass cuddling beneath the dim glow of the moon. Katara began to shiver from the cold which Aang alleviated by raising his body temperature. Katara thought how she wished spring would come faster.

"We should get back. It's been almost an hour." Katara said stroking Aang's head. Aang sighed disappointed that their alone time was coming to a close. He looked down at Katara and kissed her again. They pulled out of their embrace just in time for Katara to yawn. Aang smirked then stood helping Katara up with him.

"We should take more walks" Aang said in a sensuous tone. Katara shook her head knowing he didn't intend to actually do any walking. Katara giggled and wrapped her arms around him snuggling against him as they walked.

Zuko and Aihe continued to sit by the fire in silence. Aihe had moved away from him to the other side of the fire and was busying herself with carving one of the smaller pieces of wood from the pile. Zuko couldn't tell what it was but it defiantly had…a head…maybe.

"So…" Zuko said absently trying to strike up another conversation as the others had still not returned thirty minutes after the uncomfortable end of their last conversation.

"Yes, Fire Lord Zuko." Aihe said not taking her eyes off her work.

"Um…" Zuko searched for a topic blowing air out of his mouth. He tried to think of something that would not cause a repeat of earlier. "Where did you learn to carve?" 'Good question. That can't possibly lead to a bad conversation.' Zuko thought relaxing with his arms behind his head.

"My father taught me." Aihe said eyeing the piece of wood to make sure her lines were even. Zuko inwardly groaned. "I would watch him carve for hours until my mother would drag me off to bed. What about you?" Aihe asked looking up for the first time in twenty minutes.

"What about me?" Zuko asked confused.

"What did you do with your father as a child?" Aihe asked.

"My father and I were never close." Zuko said plainly. He pictured the times he had shared with his father but they never equaled the moments he shared with Iroh and his mother. They were his true parents, the ones who loved him for who he was and whom he loved without equal. "My fondest memories growing up are with my mother and Uncle Iroh. Uncle Iroh would take me and my cousin Lu Ten to the fields near the palace to run around then he'd always end up wrestling with us." Zuko said with a slight chuckle remembering the times he and Lu Ten had dog piled Iroh. The three of them would laugh until they were red faced and their sides ached.

"What did you do with your mother?" Aihe asked her curiosity peaked.

"My mother and I would feed the turtle ducks in the palace garden every day." Zuko's face fell as he thought of his mother. Aihe put down her carving and sighed after seeing the heart breaking expression on Zuko's face. It seemed they were doomed to draw up sad memories tonight.

"Did something happen to your mother?" Aihe asked softly.

"She was banished by my father when I was eight. I thought she was dead until I was seventeen when my father told me the truth. I've had people searching for her for six years. Nothing has been found yet." Zuko said sounding tired and worn. Aihe paused with the words she wanted to say on the tip of her tongue. She debated for several seconds before continuing.

"You'll find her." Aihe said picking her carving up and beginning to work it again. She kept her gaze down, not wanting to catch Zuko's eye. During the silence she had come to realize that through all their interactions Zuko had been more physical with her then Katara or Toph. His feelings were obvious and they had to end. Aihe; however, would allow him to grow out of them. She knew he would fall for one of the noble women. Until then she would have to be careful how she treated her friend.

"How do you know?" Zuko asked sadness and frustration lacing his words. Aihe stopped mid cut to look at him.

"You don't strike me as the type of person to give up easily. One way or another you will find her." Aihe said finishing her cut. Zuko visibly calmed down. Aihe sighed looking from her piece of wood to Zuko. She worked on it in silence for a few minutes more before saying, "I have a feeling those love birds aren't going to fly home any time soon so I'm going to bed." Aihe stood up and dusted the wood chips off her tunic. "Goodnight Fire Lord Zuko. I shall see you in the morning." Once she was sure all the chips were off her clothing she went to her tent.

"Goodnight Aihe." Zuko said as he watched her leave. His heart felt heavy. He was thinking of his mother and what she would say about all of this. He also was thinking of Aihe and if he should pursue his feelings or let them fade. He didn't know the answer to either. Zuko retired to his own tent after sitting by the fire alone for several mintues.

The next day after breakfast Appa was loaded up and they were back in the air again. After four hours of boredom Aihe drifted off to sleep. Everyone else remained awake and bored. Katara was trying to relieve her restlessness by thinking of ways to help Zuko fall in love with the next girl. She had her work cut out for her by the look she had seen and was seeing Zuko give Aihe. That's when it hit her.

"Wait a second." Katara said suddenly drawing the attention of every conscious member of the group. "Zuko, aren't you be betrothed to some girl in the Fire Nation?" Katara said pointing her finger at Zuko. He raised his eyebrow like she had lost her mind.

"No, Katara. I wouldn't be doing this if I was." Zuko said crossing his arms over his chest.

"It is true Katara that Fire Nation royalty are often betrothed as young as birth but Ozai and Ursa could never agree on a match for Zuko. Azula isn't even betrothed. Ozai wanted to marry them off to a general's children while Ursa wanted them to marry into one of the older families of the Fire Nation. " Iroh said calmly. Zuko looked off into the distance thinking of his mother again.

"Oh." Katara said deciding to not ask further questions. Her idea had failed so she had to think of another. They landed to make camp later that day. The same duties were given out and like before they set off to do their work. Iroh and Aihe tracked off towards the woods. Sokka watched them leave noticing that Aihe broke from Iroh's side immediately. She took off at a fast pace toward the river in the direction they had just come. Sokka thought it was odd but decided it was nothing to worry about. Aihe made her way as quickly as she could. Iroh had asked her yesterday about her past. He was now the second person to know her full story and he was putting her to good use. When she reached the river she used water bending to run over its slow moving surface. She stayed on the river for twenty minutes before curving back into the woods. Aihe slowed her pace when she found what Iroh had sent her for. Two hundred yards in front of her a camp fire was being brought to life. Aihe crouched down as she moved carefully closer to the camp. She sunk low behind a fallen tree to hide her blue clothing. She eyed every man in the camp taking note that none wore any sign of a nation. The men talked loudly not knowing any one was there to hear.

"Calm those damn beasts!" A tall brutish bald man shouted to the other men. Their ostrich horses nipped and screeched at each other while stomping the ground. The animals were obviously restless and badly trained.

"Boss how long are we going to follow from a distance? The client said he wanted the Fire Lord and the Avatar in five days. And what are we going to do about their companions?" A snake like man asked the brutish one.

"Don't worry my old friend. We attack tonight under the new moon." The leader answered wickedly.

"What's the plan then Boss?" the snake man asked excitedly. The leader laughed and drew his friend closer.

"Listen up! Tonight we make our move." The leader bellowed. The other men gave him their full attention. "There will be no moon in the sky tonight giving us the advantage. We will attack at midnight when they are asleep. I want you two men to concentrate on taking down the water bending bitches. With no moon they will be defenseless." The two men he pointed at gave him grins that had shivers running down Aihe's back. "Benji I want you to take down the blind earth bending bitch. Cut her feet off if you have to." Benji, the snake man, nodded his understanding. Aihe knew who she would target, if Toph didn't bury him alive first. "You three will go after the old man and the water boy. In the dark the fire benders will be weakened. When the three of you are finished with the bitches go after the Fire Lord. Don't kill him but take him down. I and the rest of you will go after the Avatar. His power will also be affected by this night. Remember do not kill the Fire Lord or the Avatar. The client wants them alive so he can finish them himself." The leader finished with a toothy grin.

"What about the others?" One of the men assigned to go after Aihe and Katara asked. The leader thought for a second.

"Kill the old man and the water boy but we can have fun with the bitches before we kill them." The leader said licking his lips. The other men cheered and Aihe gripped the log tightly as anger and disgust boiled in her gut. She counted ten men then left retracing her exact steps back to the river. She moved precisely to avoid being caught. She returned to camp thirty minutes later fuming over the man words and with no wood.

"It's about time you returned. What took you so long?" Katara asked having already started the fire with the wood Iroh had gathered.

"I took a walk." Aihe said seriously making her way over to everyone sitting around the camp fire. Katara raised her eyebrow but continued to dish out the stew.

"Did you find anything interesting?" Iroh asked taking the bowl Katara offered him. Aihe sat down next to Toph before answering.

"Yes I did. There are ten men camped thirty minutes behind us." Aihe said with a serious tone. She would have continued but Sokka cut her off.

"We're being followed?" Sokka said surprised. Everyone stopped eating, their attention having been diverted.

"I thought we would be, eventually, but not so soon." Katara said thoughtfully.

"How did they follow us? We had no travel plans issued for the Ember Sun. We didn't even tell the crew where we were landing." Zuko said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I am not sure how they followed us or how they knew where we would be but that is irrelevant now. The only thing we should be worrying about is what we are going to do about them now." Iroh said calmly putting his hands in his sleeves.

"We should take the fight to them." Toph said which had Sokka and Katara nodding in unison.

"I don't think that's the best idea. We don't know who they are or why they are here." Aang interrupted their discussion of attack strategies.

"So what should we do?" Katara asked. Aang was about to answer but Zuko beat him to it.

"We wait." Zuko said in a deadly serious tone. "I want to know who they are and what they are after."

"They're most likely the blood raiders which would explain how they followed us. They must have spotted us in Kazan." Sokka said scratching his hairy chin.

"They're not blood raiders." Aihe said. "I didn't see any national mark on any of their stuff, they wore browns and blacks. From what I gathered they are rough neck bounty hunters."

"How do you know that?" Aang asked.

"I think it's time for you to share your story, Aihe." Iroh said before taking a thoughtful sip of tea. Aihe nodded her agreement. Besides Toph and Iroh everyone was paying full attention to Aihe. She needed their full trust tonight and this was the only way to get it.

"I was born to Tala of the Tropical Water Tribe and Makoto Fang Li of the Fire Nation." Aihe said straight faced. Zuko thought for a second, somehow he knew that name but he couldn't place it.

"I didn't see that one coming." Sokka said to himself out loud. Aihe couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or serious which made her raise her eyebrow in confusion but continued none the less.

"My father disserted from the Fire Nation army shortly after he met my mother during a mapping expedition. We lived in peace until I was ten. That night three Fire Nation assassins came to our island in search of my father." Aihe paused to control her emotions no matter how many times she told the story she couldn't help the tears that formed in her eyes. "My father's father had sent them to kill his son. Apparently my father brought great shame on his family for disserting. They killed both my parents while I hid in the pantry where my mother had told me to hide. After they died I was taken care of by my eldest uncle until I was 12, when my youngest uncle came to get me. I spent two years training under his wing and traveling the Earth Kingdom. He is the one who taught me my profession, bounty hunting."

"You're a bounty hunter?" Aang said in an accusing manner. Aihe winced at his tone.

"Yes but I am not like those men. I only hunt criminals. I would never hunt down the innocent." Aihe defended. Aang felt bad for his words. He had never had good experiences with bounty hunters but he knew Aihe was not like any of them. "Those men are out for blood and money. I did it to put those kinds of guys away. The money never hurt though." Aihe added to ease the tension.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that." Aang apologized.

"It's ok Aang. I should be used to it by now. It's not easy to fit in with people when they know I am a bounty hunter. That's why I took the body guard job I want to move away from what I was." Aihe said. She saw the understanding written on everyone's face, she was trusted still. "Now getting back to the issue at hand. We won't have to wait long for them to attack because they are coming tonight at midnight. I over heard their whole plan. They are going to split up to attack us individually. Tonight there will be no moon which they think is going to give them an advantage." The group knew what a new moon meant for Aihe, Katara, and even Aang. Sokka sunk into deep thought letting the facts swirl around until he had a plan.

"Do they have anyone watching us?" Sokka asked collecting more details.

"No they have been keeping their distance. They must be tracking us using a telescope." Aihe answered.

"What do you think Sokka? Should we stay and fight or run. If we leave now they may not be able to follow." Aang asked. Sokka nodded but stayed silent for a few more moments.

"No, we have to stay and fight. They will just keeping following us if we don't. I'll come up with a plan. They indent to attack us in our sleep but we won't be sleeping when they get here. Do they know much about us as far as our fighting ability?" Sokka asked.

"They greatly underestimate our fighting skills and in some cases disregard it all together. They are sending two men after Katara and I. One on Toph. Three on Iroh and Sokka. The three that first had us women will then go after Fire Lord Zuko and the rest will concentrate on you, Aang" Aihe answered giving all the information she had to help Sokka.

"Hmm, arrogant. We mustn't underestimate them either. We should sleep in the trees instead of this clearing. Leave the tents here to make them think we are in them. When they get close Toph can alert us." Sokka said. "Zuko and the girls will be fighting together. Iroh and I will be fine alone. Aang can hold off four guys, at least until we can help. The key tonight will be protecting each other and diminishing their numbers quickly." Sokka said. Everyone agreed silently.

"I suggest we finish eating, get geared up, and get some sleep. We have a hard night ahead of us." Katara said finally dishing out a bowl for Aihe. Everyone else started to eat again. Zuko silently prayed no one would get hurt tonight.

Yes I know I am horrible to for leaving you on the edge of your seats. Sorry this chapter took so long but writing class has had me concentrating on none fan fiction pieces. I may put my other work on so watch out for that. Speaking of art I have two different drawings up on my profile in deviant. You can get to them through the link in my profile. If anyone is interested in doing fan art for this fic I'd love that. I hope to bring you another chapter in the near future. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


	10. Authors Annoucement

Sorry to say this is another announcement. Unfortunately due to my schedule and current assignments I will have to put Traditions on halt for a month or two. I hope to return to it though I may start over since I have somehow managed to lose my way in the story. You know what I'm going to take two polls and during the hiatus I will decide what to do. So poll one:

Should the story continue as is or would you like me to revise it to flow better?

1.Yes keep it as is.

2. No revise it to flow better.

3. Maybe a little revision but keep it mostly the same.

And poll two:

Who do you think Zuko should end up with?

1. Aihe

2. One of the noble women

3. A completely different OC to be created at a later date.

4. Other. Specify if you would like.

Let me know and I shall see where to take it. After all you the read are the most important part. If your not happy well…I'm still usually happy but you just won't read my story and that will make me sad. Hope to hear from you all and I also hope to return soon. Bye for now.


	11. Update Revised chapter coming soon

So I know everyone thinks I have abandoned my stories but I haven't. Life is just very bad right now. I do have hope though and Traditions of the Heart will be slightly rewritten. Please be patient while I go back and rewrite. I will start back into Academy soon. By months end there will be a chapter added or re-entered into each story. Until then happy reading.


End file.
